


Legends prompts

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Legends of Tomrrow, Legends shenanigans, Tumblr, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 28,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A series of LoT prompt fills from my Tumblr account.~~You can find me on Tumblr as ranger-of-estel





	1. Drinking Games

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.” &“Please put your junk away.”

Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, & Mick Rory

* * *

                “Do you really think she did it?” Nate asks, walking beside Leonard toward his partner’s room.

                “Of course,” he replies, glancing over at the historian who somehow manages to be more irritating than Palmer most days. “Sara doesn’t back down from a challenge.”

                “I mean, we haven’t heard any screaming, or explosions…that’s a good sign, right?” he continues, and Leonard is disappointed that his Coldgun isn’t on him.

                “I don’t care what your excuse is, Blondie.” They can hear Mick’s voice as they near the door. “You can’t just go around sticking your wet fingers in people’s ears.”

                “Gideon,” Len sighs, and the ship opens the door.

                Mick is standing next to his bed commando, glaring at the Captain. Sara has her arms crossed over her chest, seeming entirely unperturbed at the situation. Nate releases a yelp of surprises at the sight before them, drawing the attention of the pair.

                “See,” Sara motions to them, “Told you they put me up to it.”

                “Mick,” Len drawls, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please cover up, you’re scaring the children.”

                He offers an indignant huff in response. “Captain doesn’t seem to mind, ‘sides, it’s not my problem.” He glares between Sara and Nate, “Teach you not to bother a man when he’s asleep.”

                “This,” Leonard looks at Sara, “is exactly why I refuse to play drinking games.”

                Sara shrugs, “I still don’t see a problem.” She pats Mick on the shoulder, “Sorry, blame Palmer.”

                “Haircut?” Micks eyes narrow.

                Sara puts up her hands, “Just don’t hurt him on mission, otherwise he’s all yours.” She motions to Nate, “So’s he, since he was so interested in the dare.”

                Nate gulps, and after a moment Mick offers a wicked smile. “Alright Blondie, you’ve got a deal.” They shake on it and Sara exits the room, allowing the door to shut.

                “You should warn Ray,” she looks at Nate, who quickly scampers back toward the galley. She turns to Leonard, raising a brow. “You never told me he sleeps undressed.”

                “It’s never been a relevant fact,” he mirrors her expression.

                “Huh.” Is all she says, “Well, the more you know I guess.”


	2. Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”  
>  “Did you just hiss at me?”  
> “Do you really need all that candy?”  
> “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
> 
> Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, & Rip Hunter

* * *

                “Ray,” Sara stepped to the end of the counter in the galley, looking down at what appeared to be a small set of Chakrams attached to a spinning wheel. “What is this?”

                “Huh?” He looked over from the other device, grinning as he saw her focus. “Oh, that’s a new running wheel for Axel. Mick said the one he has got bent somehow.”

                “Why does it look like something that belongs in Miss Lance’s weapon case?” Rip asked, eying the contraption warily.

                “Oh! Well I based it after Axel’s weapons from the games in the –”

                “And let me stop you there, Mister Palmer,” Rip put his hand up. “Forget I asked.”

                He sighed, looking between the device and his teammates, “Why is it you never seem to appreciate my sense of humor?”

                “Because you don’t have one,” Leonard drawls from his place leaning against the wall. “Now back to why your junk is all over the kitchen.”

                “First, it’s not junk….well most of it isn’t.” He waved a hand before him, “But that’s not the point. What I was starting to say was that I was in here because I kept hearing this weird noise and –“ He was cut off by a low, sharp sound.

                “Did something just hiss at us?” Sara asked,

                “Gideon…or at least I think it’s Gideon.” Ray waved his hand again. “Or maybe it’s a bad radio? I’m not really sure.”

                “Are you sure you haven’t just consumed too much sugar?” Sara asked, motioning to the very large bowl of jelly beans on the counter.

                “Oh, that’s the other thing.” Ray turned to face their Captain. “Every time I’ve tried to get something out of the replicator I just get more of those.”

                “That’s it,” Sara tossed her hands up, turning and pointing to the scientist. “Go get Jax, and the pair of you figure out what’s wrong with Gideon.” She moved briskly to a set of cabinets, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and glass.

                “Sara,” Rip cautioned. “It’s six in the morning. Are you sure vodka is a good idea?”

                She turned to look at him, “Rip, it is six in the morning and I’m about to tell my crew the only food they have is jelly beans or what they’ve stored in their quarters. I’m also going to be telling them that there may or may not be a much more serious issue with Gideon.”

                “In that case,” he stepped toward her, “maybe you should make that two.”

                “Len?” she turned to where the other man was still leaning against the wall.

                He simply shrugged, moving toward the stove. “I’ll pass, you two go ahead.” By the time the others arrived, Rip was in a more than pleasant mood, Sara didn’t look like she was going to kill anyone, and Leonard was sitting with a cup of hot cocoa, ready to run interference should it be required.


	3. Very Punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you”  
> “Let’s do something crazy”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary  
> Early S1 LoT

* * *

                “Alright,” Mick steps up to where Leonard and Sara are talking, motioning toward her. “Blondie owes me rematch at our drinking game.” He looks at Len, “And you look like you could use a drink too, Boss.”

                Sara grins, “you’re on, Mick.”

                “Doesn’t sound like I have much choice,” Leonard shrugs. He follows the pair to the nearest bar, slipping onto the stool at Sara’s side as she waves down a bartender.

                “What can I get you?” he asks, glancing between them.

                “My friend here intends to face me in a drinking game,” Mick points down at the bar between him and Sara. “A line of your strongest shots.”

                The man frowns, “are you sure-“

                “Did I stutter?” Mick snaps. And soon there are a row of shot glasses between the pair.

                “This is crazy,” the bartender states, shaking his head.

                “We like crazy,” Sara’s grinning at him, tossing the first glass back, Mick following suit.

                “Just a beer,” Leonard states, and the man nods before casting one last nervous glance at the drinking pair.

                Two lines of drinks later, Mick is unconscious and Sara is far from sober. With a sigh, Len lays a hand on her shoulder. “Come on Birdie, time to go home.”

                “M’kay,” she nods, and grabbing the half empty beer on the counter, he tosses it at Mick, who jerks awake. “Ooo, that’s a brewed awakening!”

                Len gives Sara an amused look, “was that a pun, Lance?”

                “Maybe,” she grins at him, ducking under one of Mick’s arms as Leonard takes the other. She leans forward to meet his gaze. “I mean, you use them all the time.”

                “Tastefully, yes.” They make their way toward the exit.

                “I’m not really sure there’s such a thing,” she shakes her head. “We just put up with them from you best.”

                “I didn’t realize the bartender gave you shots of whine,” he jeered.

                “Put a cork in it,” she shot back.

                “I swear,” Mick’s voice is gruff, “The next one of you to make a stupid pun gets roasted as soon as I can reach my gun.”

                The two share challenging smirks, the decision made without words. “Oh, sounds like someone might need to chill out,” Sara teases, Leonard following up with another quip of his own.

                By the time they reach the Waverider the pair are laughing, and Mick is torn between passing out in the cargo bay or putting in the effort of killing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Flabbergabst for Beta reading!


	4. Troublesome Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever follow directions?”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary

* * *

                “So, just out of curiosity,” Rip looks between the three Individuals now standing before him on the main deck. “Are you actually capable of following instructions?”

                They shrug, Mick’s “Depends,” mixed with Sara’s “Sometimes.”

                “We completed our part of the plan,” Leonard crosses is harms across his chest, “I don’t see what you want to complain about.”

                “You don’t see…” Rip breaks off with a huff. “I specifically said to lay low,” he motioned to the image projected above the table. “This,” he points to the large hole shown in the bar wall. “Is the furthest thing from subtlety.”

                “Walls were too thin,” Mick shrugs.

                “Really it’s a structural error,” Sara adds. “We were doing them a favor.”

                “Ah,” Rip nods, “And this is the fifth ‘favor’ you’ve done for such establishments in as many stops.” He reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Would it be possible to have one trip without you starting a bar fight?”

                “It’s possible,” Leonard shares a smirk with the other culprits.

                “Obviously we can celebrate on board if you would prefer,” Sara agrees.

                “Been meaning to see if Haircut’s suit is as fire resistant as he keeps saying,” Mick finishes with a dark grin.

                “Okay, fine.” Rip waves a hand over his head. “Go out to your bars.” He glares, pointing between them. “But I want minimal casualties, understood?”

                Leonard’s eyebrow raises, “We’ve never killed anyone in the scuffle.”

                “Eight people were sent to the hospital,” he tosses his hands in the air, then shoots a look at Sara. “You stabbed a man!”

                She shrugged in response, “The wound wasn’t fatal.”

                “Besides,” Mick cuts in, “punk had it coming.”

                He looks at them in exasperation, finally shaking his head. “Just go get cleaned up. I don’t want my ship smelling like cheap beer.” He makes his way to the office, “I don’t know why I even try with you lot,” he mumbles before crossing the threshold.

                The three exchange glances, and after Leonard motions down the hall all split to shower and change. Then they reconvene in Leonard’s room; Sara joining him on the bed for a game of cards and Mick sits in the floor with his back against the frame and beer in hand.

                “So, should we tell him we were in the bar across town?” she inquires, picking another card.

                “No,” Mick replies gruffly.

                “After all,” Leonard smirks at her, “we have a reputation to keep.”

                “Killer, Klepto, and Pyro.” Mick states.

                “Rogue Legends,” Sara counters.

                “Huh…I like that,” the larger man reaches back to pat Sara’s leg. “Welcome to the team, Blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Flabbergabst for beta


	5. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you kidding me? We’re not fine!”  
> ~  
> Legends Crew  
> Mixen & Captain Canary implied

* * *

                Leonard saunters down the cellblock, pausing as the guard unlocks a cell to his right. “And here I thought I’d bribed you enough for my very own quarters,” he drawls, stepping inside with his teammates, then holding his cuffed hands out the open door.

                The guard scoffed, unlocking the shackles before motioning inside. “And let us lose the satisfaction of seeing them lose hope at your capture,” he tsk-ed. “Where would be the fun in that?” the guard let the door swing closed, then turned and receded down the hall.

                Leonard turned, leaning against the wall while still watching the hall. “You were caught?” Nate pushes to his feet. “Well that’s just great.”

                “We’re fine,” Leonard states.

                “We are not fine, Mister Snart!” Stein steps closer. “Sara trusted you to get us out. And now you’ve been tossed in with the rest of us and she’s been taken who knows where.”

                “You would do well to trust your Captain,” Leonard shoots the older man a glare.

                Before the man can say more there’s a female voice from the next cell, “Leonard, where’s Mick?”

                “See,” he shifts so he can see Amaya leaning against the bars behind him. “The lady is asking the right questions.” There’s a loud crashing sound down the hall, and he smirks. “And there would be her answer.”

                “Boss?” Mick’s gruff voice calls, followed by heavy footfalls on concrete.

                “Here Mick,” Leonard returns, then moves to the bench against the far wall, stepping up to remove the grate, smirking at the grinning blond on the other side.

                “Hey,” he offers a hand, steading her as she drops to the floor. “Someone order a rescue?”

                “Captain Lance?” Nate is looking at her in surprise. “But they took you.”

                She scoffs, “I’m an assassin, I let them move me.” She turns to the second cell, “Ray!” She pulls the small plastic box from her pocket, tossing it to him through the bars. Then reaching back into the vent pulls out the Cold Gun, which Len takes with a grin.

                “You all best stand back,” Mick’s gruff voice draws there attention, and soon the locks have been melted from both doors. The team quickly exit, and Leonard hides a smile as he catches Amaya holding her hair to the side while Mick clasps the totem necklace for her.

                “I told you I had a plan,” Sara sends a pointed look at Stein.

                He inclines his head. “You did, and I apologize for my rushed judgment.”

                “I’m not the one who deserves your apology,” she replies as they move back to the main section of the encampment, unconscious guards littering the floor around them.

                The older man offers her a frown, then turns to Leonard. “I am sorry for doubting you, Mister Snart.”

                He smirks. “Thanks, Silver Top.”

                Once they exit the building Sara motions to the stack of fuel containers they had set up earlier. “Mick, would you do the honors?”

                He grins, striding forward as his gun hums to life. “With pleasure, Captain.” The building goes up in smoke and flames as they continue the trip towards the ship.

                “You know,” Amaya comments, she and Mick joining Sara and Len in the back of the group. “I think this calls for a drink.” She glances between them. “First round on me?”

                The other three share a quick look, and after quick nods Sara grins at her. “You’re on.”


	6. Behind Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch - Shoulder squeeze  
> “My hobby is making fun of you when you talk.”  
> Snart siblings  
> ~  
> Missing scene from Family of Rogues (Flash)

* * *

                “You’ve got just a couple minutes,” Flash states, glancing back to where Joe West is standing next to his car. “That’s the most I can do.”

                “It’s fine,” Leonard looks at the hero in red, offering a small nod. The young man walks off, and Leonard’s attention returns to his sister. “Are you okay?”

                She nods, “Fine.” She tilts her head to reveal the small band-aid Cisco had placed on her neck. “Won’t even see it in a couple days.” She casts an uneasy glance to the car. “What’s happening, Lenny?”

                “It would appear I’m going to visit my connections behind bars for a while,” he shrugs.

                “What?!” her brow furrows. “What happened to,” she adopts an exaggerated rendition of his drawl, crossing arms over her chest. _“No more kills and the Flash gives us a pass.”_

                “First; that sounds nothing like me,” he frowns

                “Yes, it does,” she’s smirking at him, “Lenny, I have been mimicking your voice for years. Mick thinks it’s hilarious.”

                “Butchering it is more likely,” he rolls his eyes as she smiles, he’s going to miss that smile.

                “But stop changing the subject,” she motions back to where the Flash is standing just out of earshot. “What changed?”

                “Nothing,”

                She frowns. “Someone died on the job tonight?” There’s a flare of anger. “Surely he’s not holding you accountable for our Father’s actions.”

                Leonard offers a weak smile, “Lewis didn’t kill anyone.”

                “Lenny,” her voice shakes slightly, “what happened?”

                “It doesn’t matter,” he steps forward, gathering her into an embrace, taking a moment to memorize the feel of her, warm and free. “You’re safe now, Sis” He tightens the hold around her shoulders slightly, the next words for him as much as her. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” He feels her sharp breath, and then she’s pulling back, eyes scanning his. Before she can speak he adds, “While I’m gone, I’m counting on you and Mick to keep the others in line.”

                She nods, “Of course.” He sees the tears shimmering in her eyes, but knows she won’t let them fall.

                “Snart!” Flash calls, motioning toward the car.

                Leonard turns, but pauses at Lisa’s hand around his wrist. “Lenny?” he turns back, waiting for her to finish. “Be careful.”

                “I always am,” he smirks, allowing his hand to fall from hers. “See you soon, Sis.”


	7. Partner in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “None of that matters now.”  
> Young Rory & Snart – Brotp

* * *

                “Mick!” Leonard shouts, slamming the metal door behind him before jimmying it with a broom and crowbar. The alarms ringing in his ears, another quick glance to his watch. “We’ve got a minute and ten seconds before the cops pull up.”

                The other young man rounds the corner, manic grin still in place. “Emergency doors are all blocked.”

                “Good,” he motions them down a hall, easily scaling a shelf of supplies and pulling a screwdriver from his pocket. “We’ll have four, maybe five minutes before the cops figure out what’s happened.” He works quickly, pulling a vent cover off before offering a hand and hoisting Mick up at his side.

                They move with relative silence through the ventilation, Leonard occasionally motioning a stop when he can see there are cops in the room below. He easily flips the outer vent cover, easing it down. “I didn’t think we planned on getting out this way?” Mick asks climbing into the grass.

                “Didn’t,” Len offers a sharp look. “But you should always have a plan B,” he motions with his head toward the brush, “Come on, we aren’t safe yet.” Several detours later he’s tossing a duffle toward the larger boy. “Change, there’s a shirt and pants your size.”

                Mick opens the bag, pulling his face back in disgust. “They stink,”

                “It’s cologne, you’ll live.” He pulls the new shirt over his head. “If they have a K-9 unit you’ll thank me.” He adds, tossing his previous outfit into one of the bushes. Mick follows suit and soon they are at the back door of the ragged house Leonard calls home. He knocks—a pattern he and Lisa agreed on earlier that day.

                She opens the door, young face lighting with relief. “Lenny!” she wraps her arms around his waist tightly, then pulls back with her nose scrunched up. “You smell like dad when he forgets to shower.”

                “Mhm,” he nods, motioning Mick into the house. “Change of clothes in the bathroom.” Once the other boy is gone. Leonard bends down to eye level with her. “You okay?”

                She nods, “Doors all stayed locked like you said, no one came looking.” She motioned to the counter. “I made cookies for you and Mick,” she smiled.

                He smiled back, pressing a gentle kiss to her crown. “Cookies sound amazing, sis.” He rose, motioning to himself, “But first I’m going to change.”

                She nods, making her way to the kitchen while Leonard moves through the house. The moment Mick opens the bathroom door Leonard shoves him inside, closing the door with his foot. “What happened out there?” he hissed.

                “What are you talking about?” Mick scoffed.

                There was fury pouring from the smaller boy as he grabbed Mick’s shirt, but his voice remained low. “You lost focus. You set off smoke detectors and you cost us our score!”

                Mick shrugged out of his grip, “So? We go back, not like they saw our faces. “’Sides,” he pulled a small gem from his pocket, “wasn’t completely useless.”

                “None of that matters now,” Len snarls, knocking the small gem to the ground. “Museum will be even more guarded, and no one will buy an item that hot for months.” He ran a hand over his head, pacing the small space. “I needed that money, Mick,” he turns, desperation in his gaze. “How am I supposed to tell Lisa we don’t have money for food?”

                Mick softened slightly. “Here,” he reached into an inner pocket, pulling out a couple rolls of cash and setting them on the sink. Leonard looked from the money, then back to Mick with surprise. He just shrugged. “Popped open the registers while you were playing with the security system.” He picks the gem up, holding it between them. “When you can sell this, it’s 25/75. Got it?”

                Leonard smirks, offering his hand. “Deal.” They shake on it, then Len motions back toward the kitchen. “Lisa is waiting with a plate of, likely burnt, cookies.”

                Mick grins, “Just how I like them.” Brushing past the other boy and making his way through the house.

                Len grabs the money, flipping through it on the way to his room. Nowhere near what he could have made with his intended target, but enough to sustain them a month or so. It would do. He hides the money beneath a false floorboard, then runs through the shower before changing into his own clothes and going to join the other pair in the kitchen.


	8. Bake Sale Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?!”  
> Rogue Canary + Rip

* * *

                “Alright, which one of you did it?” Rip looks over the three rogues now standing before him.

                “Did what?” Mick grunts

                “Don’t play innocent,” he growls.

                “Oh I assure you we aren’t,” Leonard drawls.

                “But you will need to be more specific,” Sara finishes.

                For a moment he wonders why he didn’t expect this from the beginning. The three wildcards creating a team that seemed to find great pleasure in causing him headaches. “The brownies,” he explains.

                “As in, the baked goods from the city bake sale that we all attended on our last stop?” Sara asks. “The baked goods that _everyone_ brought on board?”

                “Yes, but not everyone brought brownies laced with cannabis,” he looks between them suspiciously.

                “Wait!” Sara looks at him, “There were pot brownies and no one said anything?”

                Leonard gave a condescending look. “And you think we brought it onto the ship…and then were stupid enough to leave them out?”

                “Well who else would purchase them?” Rip frowned.

                “Purchase what?” Jax asks, stepping onto the main deck.

                “Someone bought brownies with weed at the bake sale,” Mick replied with a shrug.

                Jax made an exasperated sound, “I told Grey not to leave those out.”

                “What?” Rip spins to face the young man.

                “The professor?” Mick asks, beginning to laugh.

                “Yeah,” the young man rolls his eyes, “Something about helping his nerves during the jumps through time.”

                Sara nods, “Now that you mention it, young Stein was obviously a supporter of it.”

                “Looks like you got the wrong men, Captain.” Leonard smirked.

                “It would appear so.” Rip gives the three a pointed look. “Consider the reprimanding as both a warning and discussion for one of the things I haven’t caught you on yet.”

                They just share smirks, Sara finally speaking. “Fair enough,” her head tilts slightly. “Is that all?” With his quick nod they file back down the hall, and Rip begins making his way to Martin’s quarters instead.


	9. Late Night Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s do something wild and crazy!”  
> “Did I stutter?”  
> “Why are you covered in mud?”  
> “I may have… ripped my pants.”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary + Nate & Ray

* * *

                “No sign of the cops.” Mick’s gruff voice draws Sara and Leonard’s attention from their game of cards. “But I did find this.” He adds, tossing both Nate and Raymond in front of him.

                “Oh, hey Sara, Leonard,” Ray grins, stumbling forward, words slurred slightly.

                “Are you drunk?” She looks between the two.

                “Absolutely,” Nate nods, making his way forward more slowly, but no more sober.

                “And just what were you two doing? The streets aren’t a safe place for you this late,” Leonard looks between them.

                “Well,” Ray plops next to Sara at the picnic table, “we were at a local bar for, uh, trivia.”

                “We got pretty plastered, free drinks ‘cause we won,” Nate adds,

                “I found ‘em lying in the parking lot,” Mick shrugs. “Said they wanted to be,” he made quotation marks in the air, “wild and crazy”

                “Parks are off limits after dark, plus we had a great view,” Raymond grinned.

                “We were going to skinny dip in the lake, but the world was swirly so we decided to uh,” he motioned above them, “w

                “There are no comets,” Leonard rolled his eyes.

                “What do you mean?” Ray’s brow furrowed. “No comets?”

                “Did I stutter, Boyscout?” Len gave a demeaning glare. “Your vision is the only thing moving.”

                “Okay,” Sara motioned between them, “so if you didn’t make it to the water, why are you covered in mud?”

                “We jumped the fence,” Nate stated proudly,

                Ray frowned. “Caught my favorite pair of pants too…” he sounded like he was going to cry, showing Sara the tear at his knee.

                “You’re lucky it was just your jeans,” she shakes her head, stacking her cards before motioning them the stand. “Alright, I think you’ve had enough adventure for the night. Back to the ship,” she shooed them toward the exit. “Both of you.”

                “Wait,” Ray gave her a confused look, “qhy are you out here, Cap?”

                “Just looking for somewhere quiet to play,” she replies easily, pushing them forward.

                “Oh…that makes sense I guess,” he nods, and with a roll of his eyes Mick guides the pair with a hand on one shoulder each.

                “Afraid of them learning what you were really up to, _Captain_?” Len teases, shouldering his pack with stolen treasure.

                “And have them wanting to join us next time? No thank you,” she chuckled, slipping her arms into her own bag.

“Touché,” he nods, “Even my planning would be pressed to overcome their incompetence on such a job.” He smirks, “But you on the other hand, made a brilliant addition.”

She grinned. “Thanks, Crook,” They followed behind Mick, taking bets on how long it would take Mick to forcefully shut the pair of drunken nerds up. He lasted almost halfway to the ship before beginning to threaten physical harm, about ten minutes more before tossing the pair into a nearby creek.


	10. Celebrating Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey just be cool.”  
> “I’m trying, okay?”  
> “We can leave, you know?”  
> “I know this song.”  
> ~  
> Team Legends

                “Come on!” Ray pleads, looking at Sara. “Can’t we stay for just one night?”

                She attempts to school her feature, but a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. “Fine,” she points at him, “but just one night, back on the ship by dawn.”

                “Yes!” Jax jumps at the scientist’s side, then pauses, coughing into his hand. “I mean, yes ma’am.”

                She motions off the ship. “Now go, shoo!” she chuckles and waves them off the ship.

                Once the others are off the Waverider, Sara settles back into the captain’s chair once more. “You know, as captain you are still allowed to leave,” Rip leans against the wall, offering her a small smile. “Gideon and I can keep watch of the ship.”

                She looks at him, “I’m fine, festivals aren’t so much my thing.” She pauses, eyes widening slightly in realization. “ _Oh_ …I see” she laughs, patting the console as she rises to her feet. “You two enjoy the quiet.” She makes a quick trip back to her room, grabbing the black leather jacket from the closet and slipping a couple knives into her waistband. “You two behave!” she teases, walking into the cool night air.

                The majority of the town is involved in the celebrations, and Sara moves nearly unseen through the crowds. “Hey, just be cool. You got this, man!” She hears Raymond, and peaking around a street cart she can see him next to Nate at one of the ring toss games.

                “I’m trying, okay? But this isn’t as easy as it looks,” Nate replies.

                She stays long enough to see Raymond win something, his excited “I can’t wait to get back and give it to Lily!” heard before the pair move further into the festivities.

                She thinks she hears Stein’s voice when she passes a group of people surrounding a street musician. And she’s pretty sure it’s Jax’s jeans she sees sticking out from under one of the machines, a very grateful young woman sitting in the grass next to it.

                She makes her way to a bar, taking a seat and motioning for a drink. “Drinking alone, Blondie?” Mick steps up beside her, Amaya with him. “Not very festive of you.”

                She spins on the stool to face him. “Well I haven’t been up for festivals much since the league.” She shrugs, “Besides, hard for me to find a drinking partner these days.”

                “Well for tonight you can join us.” Amaya slides up beside her, smiling “We’re glad you came out.”

                She smiles, “Me too.”

                They get a round of drinks, sharing and laughing. When Amaya suddenly gets up, grabbing Mick’s hand. “I know this song!”

                Sara grins, kicking Mick gently in the shins. “Go on then!”

                Grudgingly Mick agrees, allowing the other woman to pull him onto the dance floor. Sara smiles at the pair, leaning back onto the bar and nursing her drink. The past months have been hard, but things were finally turning up. Rip had returned, and her friends were happy. Her family was happy, and that was enough.


	11. Never Give Up Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re too young to hate the world.” - Sara  
> ~  
> Sara & Jax (Sibling relationship)

* * *

                “Has anyone seen Jax?” Sara asked, frowning as she steps into the cargo bay.

                “Not since we got back to the ship,” Nate replies, stepping back from Raymond.

                “I saw him headed down the corridor to his room, but that’s about all I can say.” The scientist shrugs, pieces of his suit shifting. “Sorry, Sara.”

                She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it.” She motions between them. “Resume whatever chaos you were starting.” She adds before turning and making her way to the galley. She leaves with two mugs of cocoa, kicking lightly at Jax’s door. “Hey, can I come in?”

                The door opens, Jax on his feet and looking at her. “What’s up?”

                She looks him over. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” She motions with her head, “May I?”

                “Of course,” he steps aside and allows her in.

                She offers a small smile, motioning before her with the mugs. “Thought you might like a drink?” She sets one on the small bedside table, the other still clasped in her hands as she sits on one end of his made bed.

                “Thanks,” he picks up the mug, sitting in what Sara thinks is a saucer chair across from her.

                “So…” she prompts, head tilting slightly. “It’s not like you to hide away after we get in the air.”

                “I just…wasn’t feeling like celebrating.” He shrugs, “No big deal.”

                “We saw some pretty tough stuff back there,” She sips at the cocoa, sucking a marshmallow into her mouth. “It’s alright to be a little –”

                “I’m not a child Sara,” he cuts her off. “If anything what we saw tonight made me angry.” He huffs, “I just, I always thought the future would be better, you know?” She nods in response. “And it just makes me wonder what the point in saving history is when they don’t learn?”

                Sara sets the mug down next to her, “Can I give you a piece of advice? Never stop hoping in a better future,” she shifts, shaking her head. “You’re too young to start hating the world, Jax,”

                “And you’re so positive about it,” he replies dryly.

                She just smiles, “True, and I wish I could go back. I’m trying to learn to see the right instead of the wrong. Because if you don’t you’ll make yourself miserable.” She sighs, “There’s good out there, and it’s worth looking for.” She gets to her feet and moves toward the door. “You know where I am if you ever want to talk.”

                She’s about to step out when he calls after her, “Hey Sara?” She turns to look at him, “Thanks.”

                She just smiles. “You’re welcome,”


	12. Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re designed to be disposable.” - Sara  
> ~  
> Sara & Mick Brotp

* * *

                Sara throws another knife into one the targets that’s been set up in the cargo bay. The next two in rapid succession on either side of the first. “There you are, Blondie,” Mick’s gruff voice comes from the doorway, drawing her attention.

                “Hey Mick,” she shifts to face the man. “Can I help you with something?”

                He shakes his head, regarding her another moment before adding, “Just wanted to say thanks for what you did out there.”

                Her expression softens fractionally. “We’re a team. It’s what we do.”

                He scoffs, “Being part of a crew has never protected me in the past, especially not at the risk of another.” He motions to her bandaged arm, “You were pretty reckless.”

                She laughs, “Is that concern I hear?” Before he can respond, she just shrugs. “Like Len said when we first got on this dumb ship. We have always been the flight risks, disposable for the greater good.” She walks over to pull her knives from the wood. “When I was in the League it was the same; I was designed to be replicable, an easy sacrifice if that’s what it took to protect Ra’s or Nyssa.”

                Mick watches silently as she moves back, a little further from her original position and begins throwing again. “So how’d you get out?”

                She offers a smirk, “I decided I didn’t want to be tossed aside.” There’s a glint in her eyes as she looks over at him, “And I may have been dating the Heir to the Demon, who released me of my duty when it became clear she’d have to kill me.”

                “Two lady assassins? Now that’s a fight I’d like to see,” he grins.

                She chuckles, “I’m sure you would. But the League isn’t big on outsiders unless it’s for an execution.”

                “Shame,” he leans against the wall, retrieving her knives when she finishes the next set. “I’m not much for this team thing,” he looks at her. “But for what it’s worth, I got your back Blondie.” He offers the weapons back to her, “Us disposables should stick together.”

                She nods, “I like the sound of that.”


	13. Phantom messages & second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raily Soulmate AU  
> ~  
> When you write on your skin the same mark appears on the same place as your soulmates. Such as if you doodle on your skin your soulmates gets those doodles on their skin.

* * *

                The first time Raymond notices the equation across his hand he just dismisses it as his own…he often writes himself notes in the heat of a project that he forgets until much later. The second time it happens he’s actually watching it appear, and decides he’s either crazy or hallucinating. The third time it’s not an equation at all, it’s what appears to be a short list of food items in a rushed script.

                Stein is the one that finds him in the galley, sitting with a cup of hot tea and tears on his face. “Mister Palmer, what’s wrong?”

                He looks up at the older man, “I…I don’t know.” He looks back down at his hand running a finger over the marks. “I think I’m losing my mind.”

                “I very much doubt that,” Martin gets his own cup of earl grey and then settles across from him. “What makes you believe such?”

                Ray just holds out his hand to reveal the marks. “They keep appearing, taunting me.”

                “Your soulmate?” Martin shakes his head, “I’m not sure I understand the alarm my boy.”

                “My soulmate was killed years ago.” He runs a hand through his hair, “she died in my arms, Professor.” He frowns, “And I know it’s not impossible for people to come back…but this isn’t Anna’s handwriting.”

                Martin looks at the notes, a mixture of science and a to-do list. “I may have an answer for you.” The older man allows Ray’s hand to set against the table once more, “And you are neither crazy, nor dealing with a reanimated Anna.” He smiles, tapping at the writing. “This is my Lily’s handrwriting.”

                The younger man straightens, eyes lighting up at that. “That would explain the timing…since in my timeline she’s only existed for a short while.” He frowns again, “but I thought we only got one soulmate? How is it I could have two?”

                Martin smiles, patting the other man on the arm. “There are some miracles that one should simply accept Mister Palmer.” He motions back to the doodles, “you should probably write her back.”

                “Of course!” Ray nearly jumps up, audibly banging his knee on the counter as he stumbles toward his room and the stash of pens waiting there. “Thanks Professor!” Martin just laughs, shaking his head as he lifts his cup once more.

                It’s not long before the two are thicker than thieves. Often writing equations down the length of their arms in hopes the other can help with a missing element. Or in excited scribbles when they’ve discovered something new. Raymond is also notorious for writing sappy love poems when the team gets him tipsy, and Lily has been known to create intricate doodles across their arms and chest when she gets bored. Both proudly display the other’s work, and are rarely seen with ‘blank canvases’.


	14. The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I be of assistance?"  
> "I work pretty hard around here, but you get all the credit"  
> "Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying."  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary  
> Captain Canary - Established Relationship  
> Post S2

* * *

                “I’m just saying,” Sara hands Leonard another dish to dry. “I’m always in here helping, but you seem to be the one getting the credit for the galley being clean.”

                “Well,” he puts the mug on the shelf. “Maybe because I’m the one scheduled for cleanup, and no one else knows you are always here assisting?”

                “Mister Snart makes a valid point Captain,” Gideon chimes in.

                “Not helping Gideon,” Sara rolls her eyes, rinsing bubbles from her hands.

                “You two still-” Mick pauses in the doorway, looking between them. “What’d you do, Boss?”

                “What?” Len turns to look at his partner.

                Mick motions to Sara, “I’ve seen that look before. Doesn’t usually end well for the other person.” He looks at Sara, “need my help Blondie?”

                She chuckles, “no, I think I’ve got it covered Mick.”

                He grabs a beer from the fridge, shaking his head with a glance to Leonard. “I’d sleep with one eye open if I were you.” He chuckles to himself, “and test your shampoo.” He adds walking out.

                “Test my shampoo?” Len turns back to where Sara is leaning against the counter.

                She bites back a grin, “I may have added some dye to Martin’s hair wash after a particularly irritating afternoon.”

                Leonard laughs at that, “oh, I do hope you have photos.” She nods, eyes trained on him as he approaches. “In the meantime,” his hands rest easily at her hips, fingers slipping through beltloops. “Maybe I can make up for you being underappreciated?”

                Her grin changes to something more playful, leaning her body toward him. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

                He smirks, leaning down so his lips brush hers. “Things that would be frowned upon in the clean kitchen.”

                She chuckles, stealing a chaste kiss. “Lead the way, Crook.”


	15. Responsible Adults? Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s just rain, you aren’t gonna melt!"  
> "If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away."  
> "Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?"  
> ~  
> Team Legends  
> Rogue Canary  
> S1

* * *

                “It’s just rain, Grey.” Jax rolls his eyes, “not like your gonna melt in it.” He crosses his arms, facing Stein.

                “Why don’t you take Mister Palmer instead? I’m sure his suit is equally capable,” the professor replies.

                “Afraid not,” Ray frowns, “after the last fight some of the wiring is exposed, can’t get the suit wet until I have time to fix it.”

                “What are –” Rip stumbles into the room. “bloody…” he cuts himself short, looking up to glare at the team, who were now all looking in his direction. He lifts a pair of boots in front of him, “if I’m tripped by one more pair of shoes, I will throw _all_ of them out the airlock and you can complete missions barefoot.” He snaps.

                “They were wet,” Mick shrugs, “didn’t want to track mud through your precious ship.”

                “And you three,” he turns to where Mick, Leonard and Sara are leaning against cargo boxes. “Aren’t you supposed to be adults?”

                “Sure we are,” Leonard replies.

                “But that doesn’t make us babysitters.” Sara adds, motioning to where the others are still bickering. “They can sort out their own issues.”

                “Doubtful.” Leonard drawls, then turns to Sara and Mick. “I think it’s about time we move our game elseware.”

                “I could use a beer anyway.” Mick nods, the three turning toward the door.

                Sara pats Rip’s shoulder, “good luck,” then taking Mick’s boots follows the other two out.


	16. Extracurricular activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not what it looks like…”  
> “Stop complaining, you know you love it”  
> “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary + Rip

* * *

 “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Sara shakes her head in the back seat of the getaway car.

                Leonard glanced back from the passenger seat, “Don’t even try, Birdie,” he’s smirking at her. “You know you enjoyed every moment.”

                She grins back, “okay, it wasn’t horrible. But,” she gives an exaggerated pout, “I could have done with more of a fight.”

                “Exactly what I keep telling him,” Mick agrees, turning down another back street before they ditch the car.

                “You two do understand the purpose of a heist,” Leonard glances between them over the top of the car.

                “To steal things,” Mick replies.

                “Which we did,” Sara nods as they begin walking, “we could still fight.” She raises a brow at him, “It’s not like you actually want to escape without being seen. After all, isn’t the whole point for them to know it was you?” He frowns, and she just grins victoriously. “That’s what I thought.” It’s silent a moment then she adds, “I mean, if stealth was really your goal you would just send me in.”

                “Are you implying you would make a better thief than me in a one on one?” Leonard looks down at her dubiously.

                “Absolutely,” she scoffs, “I’m an assassin, Len, my job is stealth.” They are still arguing when they finally get back onto the Waverider.  Only looking up when Rip clears his throat several feet before them.

                “And just where exactly have you been off too?” He looks between them.

                “It’s not what it looks like,” Sara starts.

                “Yes it is,” Mick rolls his eyes.

                Sara shrugs, “okay, yeah it is.”

                The Captain reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What am I going to do with you three?”

                “I think getting us in the air before the authorities realize what’s happened is the best course,” Leonard checks his hip against a crate. “Unless you want to fly out after the police cruisers flood the area.” He pulls a couple gems from his pocket, tossing them to the other two.

                Rip makes an exasperated noise, but turns and makes his way to the bridge all the same.


	17. Adjusting Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> “I swear it was an accident.”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary

* * *

                “So,” Leonard drawls out the word, looking between Sara and Mick as they sit around a small table in a dingy bar. “Which one of you wants to tell me what’s going on?”

                “About what?” Sara asks with a tilt of her head.

                “About what exactly it is you are afraid of.” He looks between them, “I’ve seen the way you two look at me when you think I don’t know.” He frowns, “like you think I’m going to try and run, or –”

                “Disappear?” Mick offers.

                “Or that,” Leonard nods.

                Sara sighs, and his attention is drawn to her. “It’s not anything you’ve done, if that’s what you’re asking.” She runs a hand through her hair, “It’s just after everything that happened with the Legion,”

                “Sara,” he frowns, “you know that’s not –”

                “Of course I know that’s not you.” She shakes her head, “but sometimes I’m afraid you’ll turn around and it won’t be _you_ looking back at me.”

                “Blondie’s right.” Mick shrugs, “there’s times I think maybe you’re just in my head again.” He takes a swig of his beer.

                “We’ve lost you once…not keen on doing so again. That’s all.” Sara shrugs.

                “Is that why you locked me in our quarters when we first got back?” He quirks his brow at her.

                She flushes, “I already told you that was an accident.”

                “Sure it was,” he smirks.

                Before she can retort a body is thrown across their table, the three sharing looks of gleaming with mischief. Leonard motions to the growing commotion, “ladies first.”

                She laughs, “always such gentlemen.” And with that the three are on their feet and in the middle of the chaos.


	18. In your court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I f-ing stutter?”  
> ~  
> Lisa and Mick  
> Post Family of Rogues

* * *

                Lisa slips past the fence, easily pulling the key from a hollow brick and making her way inside. She stops at the sound of laughter, anger flooding through her as she stalks to the bedroom door. There are a couple girls, more undressed than not, sitting on either side of a shirtless Mick. “Get out,” she snaps. The women look at her, and she snarls, “did I stutter? I said out!” The women scramble out of bed, grabbing clothes as they flee.

                “Hey!” Mick glares, “what the hell kid?!”

                “You ditched us!” She snarls.

                “Not my fault you two fell behind.” He shrugs.

                “Fell behind?!” She stares incredulously, “Lenny was kidnapped, I got knocked out.” She motions to the small bandage still on her neck. “I had a bomb in my –” she cuts off, forcing herself to take a couple deep breaths. “I had to go to the Flash for help.” She’s moved closer now, kicking empty beer bottles from her path. “And now, my brother is in prison.”

                “So,” he takes another swig of alcohol. “Boss can take care of himself.”

                “True, but that leaves me in charge out here.” She glares, “And as of now, I’m marking you a flight risk.”

                “What are you saying kid?” he sets the bottle down, focusing more fully.

                “That you have two options, Mick.” She motions toward the door, “you can leave my city, find somewhere new to lay low. Or,” she softens slightly, “stay and help get my brother out.” She shrugs, faking indifference. “Your choice.”


	19. Close friends and good cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuzzy socks and hot chocolate please.”  
> Christmas Eve  
> ~  
> Captain Canary - Established  
> WestAllen - Established

* * *

                Leonard isn’t exactly sure how it happened; but he finds himself standing on Iris and Barry’s doorstep, gift bag in hand and Sara grinning at his side. She rings the bell and it is only moments before the pair of overly bright smiles are greeting them.

                “I’m so glad you could make it!” Iris grins, pulling Sara into a hug as they are ushered inside.

                “We weren’t sure you’d come out,” Barry states with a slight incline of his head in greeting, having long learned not to try hugging the older man unless he was looking for an injury.

                Leonard shrugs, “Sara’s idea.”

                “Sounds about right,” Barry laughs, “coat?” He holds out a hand.

                Len considers a moment, then slips the parka off and hands it to the younger man, who briskly hangs it by the door then joins him in following the ladies into the living room. “Len, gift bag?” Sara asks, walking over with one hand outstretched.

                “You guys didn’t have to bring anything!” Iris frowns.     

                “I know, but-” Sara reaches into the bag pulling out two pair of fluffy red and white socks. “I couldn’t resist.” She motions to the bag, “and Len wanted to bring the stuff to make cocoa.” She offers a puzzled look, “he was rather adamant you wouldn’t have everything.”

                “Fuzzy socks _and_ hot cocoa? Yes please!” Barry grins, Iris already changing socks on the couch.

                “Don’t wait up,” Leonard drawls, turning to make his way to what looks like the kitchen. By the time he’s gotten a pot on the stove and is looking for a spoon he hears quick, familiar footfalls. “You know, most people would just ask where things are.”

                He finds a satisfactory utensil before turning to face the other man, “you would be disappointed if I did.”

                “Probably,” Barry concedes, moving to lean back against the counter.

                “What?” Len looks at him suspiciously.

                “Nothing,” Barry waves his hand, smile still firmly in place. “It’s just…you’ve changed.”

                He scoffs, “this isn’t the first time I’ve made cocoa in your kitchen, Scarlet.”

                “True,” Barry crosses his arms across his chest. “But it’s the first time you’ve made enough to share.”

                “What’s your point?” Len begins mixing ingredients, but remains standing in such a way that shows he is still paying attention.

                “She’s good for you, Sara.” Barry’s grin gets wider, more smug. “And I was right about you.”

                Leonard rolls his eyes, head titling back as he offers a sigh in response. “You do realize I’m armed?” He spins the grater he’d been using for the chocolate.

                The other man shrugs, “I’m just saying,” he pokes Leonard’s calf with his fuzzy clad toes. “You found the good.”

                “Something I owe you for,” Leonard glances back toward him.

                “What?” Barry looks genuinely surprised.

                Leonard sets the spoon on the stove, turning to face the younger man. “If it wasn’t for your constant prodding, all your dumb hero talk, I would never have agreed to get on that ship.” He glances toward the living room where Sara and Iris can be heard chatting and picking out movies. “I would never have met Sara,” his gaze returns to Barry, “you’ve always been a pain in my ass, but I can’t deny you have helped me get where I am.”

                Barry’s smile has shifted from smug to something more gentle. “I could have been you,” he shrugs, “if Joe hadn’t taken me in, raised me like he did.” He shakes his head, “you weren’t like the other criminals, how could I turn my back on you and your sister?”

                Leonard sighs, “one of these days that optimism is going to get you killed, kid.”

                “Says the man who died to save the universe.” The playfulness is back.

                “Touché,” Leonard’s attention shifts as he begins methodically looking through cabinets once more, stopping when he finally finds the mugs. “Give me a hand,” he grabs two mugs and hands them to the younger man, then grabs two more before making his way over to the stove once more. He fills all four with the mixture, then turns to see Barry making his way toward the living room. “And just where do you think you’re going?”

                “To share with the girls?” Barry looks at him innocently.

                “Not yet you aren’t,” he glares, motioning to pair of mugs now sitting on the counter and lifting the bag of white shapes. “Didn’t I tell you that cocoa needs mini-marshmallows?”

                Once each mug has received a heaping portion they make their way into the living room. The girls have a collection of classic movies waiting, and as the boys enter they shift to make room on the couch. Leonard hands Sara a mug, as she takes it she begins to laugh. “What are you drinking out of?”

                “My mug,” he replies, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

                “Barry insisted on us taking the ridiculous thing.” Iris chuckles.

                “Good,” Len smirks, “now are we watching movies or not?” he lifts the reindeer mug to his lips.


	20. Celebrating like rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way in a hundred years am I going caroling.”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary  
> Captain Canary - Established Relationship

* * *

                “No, not a chance, Assassin.” Leonard glares.

                “Come on, Len.” She pouts, stepping into his space until their bodies nearly touch.

                “Not in a hundred years,” he bends to press a swift kiss to her lips, “no matter how you try.”

                “I can be convincing,” she presses a kiss to his jaw, hands settling at his waist.

                He chuckles, “you are welcome to try, Canary.” He leans down, lips brushing her ear. “But I’m not singing for strangers.”

                “You two done bickerin’ yet?” Mick calls from the other side of the room. “I was hopin’ to hit a few bars, maybe some assholes while we’re at it.”

                “Wait…” Sara turns to look at their friend. “If you want to go out for the night, then why are starting the fireplace?”

                Mick grins, “I lit the fire cause I want to make sure Santa knows who the boss is round here when he tries breakin’ in.” 

                She chuckles, “you got a lot of coal for Christmas I bet.”

                “You should see the trap he and Lisa laid out a couple years back.” Len steps up behind her, smirking at his partner.

                “Almost caught the sneaky bastard too,” Mick replies gruffly, rising to his feet.

                Sara looks between them, “alright, I’m intrigued.” She looks at Len, “buy me a drink and I’ll forgive you for being a scrooge about caroling?”

                “Bah-Humbug,” he drawls.

                “Drinking then?” Mick asks, approaching the pair.

                “Drinking,” Sara grins, “and a Christmas bar brawl.”

                “I’m in!” Mick exclaims on his way to the door.

                “Maybe I’ll even get that dance,” Sara saunters by Len, bumping shoulders along the way.

                “Don’t push your luck,” he follows close behind her. “You might get people thinking Captain Cold likes to have fun.”

                She just grins as they follow Mick down the steps, “on Christmas? I wouldn’t dare.”

                “You’re a terrible liar.” He shakes his head.

                “Only for you,” she tosses back.

                “Less flirting, more drinking!” Mick calls from ahead, the pair laughing softly as they follow behind on the snowy sidewalk.


	21. Care to Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me.”  
> ~  
> Raily - Established Relationship

* * *

                The Legends team had come back to Central City for a brief rest, only to end up sucked into one of the Flash’s cases. Not that they really minded, most of the group had trouble settling for more than a day or two anymore.

                The meta was shifting between liquid, solid, and gas. Making it nearly impossible for anyone to really damage him. So the collection of scientists had essentially locked themselves into STAR labs, looking for a solution to the problem. Taking shifts and working in teams of two or three.

                “If I have to stare at one more equation, I think I’m going to go blind.”  Lily groans, leaning back in her chair to run a hand over her eyes. “You want more coffee?” she asks, turning to glance at her partner.

                “No thanks,” Ray chuckles, lifting his still half full cup, “I’ve still got tea.”

                “Be right back then,” she tosses over her shoulder on her way out.

                She lingers in the kitchen, allowing her eyes to drift shut as she focuses on the warm mug in her hands. Taking one last slow breath she makes her way back toward the lab. When she enters the room she finds that the chairs have been rolled away, desks scooted back, and upbeat music is coming from Raymond’s phone on the desk. “Ray,” she draws out his name. “What are you doing?”

                He grins, spinning in the now empty space before half gliding over to her. “Dance with me?” he offers a hand.

                She looks at the offered hand, brain trying to process. “Why?”

                He gives her an amused look, carefully taking the mug from her hands and setting on the desk. “Because you’re right, we need a break.” He takes her right hand in his left, the other settling behind her. “And this just seemed like a good way to reset.”

                Her left hand settles on his shoulder, and she’s impressed at how easily he dances them across the floor. She settles into him, his warm body a welcome change to the cold leather chairs. “This is nice.”

                “My thoughts exactly,” he smiles turning them to once more.

                “One question?” She waits for his hum to continue, “what is this music?”

                “Oh!” He brightens, “this is an amazing piece by –“ he cuts off suddenly, shaking his head. “You’ll find out in a few years.”

                She laughs, “you downloaded music from the future?”

                He nods, a sparkle in his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone though.”

                “Our little secret.” She assures him with a wink. As the song comes to an end he dips her, and her eyes momentarily focus on the whiteboard and the equation there. “That’s it!” she beams.

                “What?” he asks, pulling her back up.

                “I’ve solved the equation!” she leans up, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek, “You’re a genius Ray!” She pulls away, running to her desk for a marker and then to the board.

                “Thanks?” He watches her in a mix of awe and confusion. “But I didn’t do much this time.”

                “But you did!” she looks back, big smile and bright eyes. “I just needed to see it from a different perspective!”


	22. There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going anywhere.”  
> ~  
> Mixen - Pre-relationship (or Friendship, if you prefer such)  
> Just after the events of Welcome to the Jungle

* * *

                Amaya slips silently into Mick’s empty room, shaking her head at the various trinkets and futuristic items lining the shelves. She gravitates to Axel’s cage, sticking her fingers between the bars to pet the furry creatures head. “What are we going to do with him, huh?” The mouse squeaks in return, and she just chuckles. “Suppose that’s true.”

                Heavy footfalls alert her to his approach, grumbling something under his breath as he enters the room. He drops onto the exercise bench that doubles as his bed before reaching down to pull loose the laces of his boots.

                “You alright?” She asks, stepping closer to him.

                He starts, turning to look at her. “Didn’t realize you were ‘ere.”

                She offers a half smile, “just came to chat with Axel.” She tilts her head slightly, “Nathaniel told me about your father.” She sits next to him, “you want to talk about it?”

                “What is there to say?” He scoffs, “turns out my old man wasn’t all bad, didn’t deserve to die in that house fire.” He shakes his head, “just another mistake.”

                “Hey, you were just a kid.” She frowns.

                “I didn’t try and get ‘em out.” He pulls one boot off, “wasn’t even upset he died.” Then removes the other one. His eyes find hers, a challenge in them. “You gonna tell me what a ‘orrible person I am now?”

                Her brow furrows, “of course not, Mick.” She shakes her head, “you aren’t that person anymore.”

                She drops down next to him, “besides, I killed those men, boys, who came to my village not so long ago.”

                “Tell me something,” he turns slightly, reaching to push curls from her face. “Why are you here?”

                “I just wanted you to know you’re not alone, that I’m here to listen.” His lips pull up into an almost smile and she sighs, “and that’s not what you meant.”

                “I mean why did you come back on board.” There’s a rare openness in as he watches her. “You have a family, a people, why give it up?”

                “Because I didn’t like what I was becoming.” She shrugs, “and maybe I missed you?” She smiles, and his lips pull up again.

                “Missed you too,” he nods, affectionately brushing hair from her face before rising to his feet. “Stay, I’ll get drinks.”

                She nods, “I’m not going anywhere.” He grins, some of the wildness back, then heads to the galley. She turns to Axel once more, “one of these days I’ll tell him.” She shakes her head, “but not yet.”


	23. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want me to say?”  
> Angst  
> ~  
> Snart Siblings

* * *

                Lisa is standing across from him, arms crossed and that angry look in her eyes. “What do you want me to say?” he growls.

                “What do I want you to say?” she repeats, voice pitching slightly. “I want you to tell me what’s going on.” She steps closer, “you ran off on some adventure through space & time without a single word.” She motions toward the door, “you _died_ , and I had to find out from a woman I didn’t even know!”

                “I’m sorry Lis,” and for that, he is.

                “That’s great Lenny,” she’s glaring. “But that doesn’t make it better.” She’s still keeping her distance, one arm held across her chest as the other moves with her words. “Doesn’t change the fact that every time you step out that door I don’t know if you’re coming back.”

                “That has always been the case, we’re criminals Lisa.” His eyes narrow, “or has playing hero with the Flash and his team made you forget that?”

                “Don’t,” she growls, “don’t you dare talk down to me for that, not when you sacrificed your life like an idiot.” She glares, “And that’s another thing!” some of the heat leaves her voice, and he can see the tears shimmering in her eyes. “You’re all I have left…and you just threw away your life.”

                “Lisa –”

                “No,” she puts up one hand. “Look, I’m glad you’re back…but you’ve been dead a year Leonard, gone for two.” There’s hurt in her eyes and it kills him. “I mourned you, I fought and bled for the Rogue’s respect and Team Flash’s trust.” She shakes her head, “you can’t just waltz back in here like nothing happened, like either of us are the same people.”

                “I never meant to hurt you,” there’s no heat in his voice.

                “I know,” she steps forward, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “And soon I’ll be able to forgive you.” She shakes her head, “just not yet.” She offers him a watery smile, “I love you Lenny, I just need some time.”

                He watches her walk out the door, feels his heart crack in his chest. One of the reasons he’d wanted the Time Masters gone was so that she was free of any meddling. He wanted her safe, even if it meant hurting himself.


	24. Banishing the chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll keep you warm.”  
> ~  
> Raily - Established Relationship

* * *

                Lily wakes to the sound of footsteps, groaning as she reaches out to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. “Ray?” her voice is groggy, and moving she realizes she’s cold despite the blankets covering her.

                “Right here,” he bends down to press a kiss to her crown. “Sorry if I woke you.”

                “What’s wrong?” she turns to face where he’s standing next to the bed, shivering slightly. “Why’s it so cold?”

                He sighs, “the furnace must have gone out early in the night, and I won’t be able to get the parts to repair it until the store opens tomorrow morning.” He frowns, “or is it later today at this point?”

                She reaches out to take his hand in hers, bring his focus back. “Then what are you doing up?”

                His brow furrows, “I’m working on a temporary solution.” He smiles, bending down to press a kiss softly against her lips. “I’ll have you warm in no time.” And then he’s disappeared through the house again.

                She manages to doze back off briefly, releasing a hiss as she’s woken by cold hands under her legs and shoulders. “Sorry,” He apologizes as he lifts her.

                She offers a little squeak of surprise, one hand coming up to grip his shirt as he walks them through the house. The temperature rises as they reach the living room, and she’s greeted with the sound of crackling wood. He lets her down from his arms, blanket still wrapped firmly around her. There’s a roaring fire in the fireplace, before it is an air mattress with a mountain of blankets, and the cushions from the couch stacked to make a cover over the top half. “Ray,” she looks at him, head tilted slightly. “Why are the couch cushions stacked? I’m pretty sure that doesn’t keep anything warm.”

                “Course not,” he’s grinning. “The pillow fort was just for fun.” After a moment his expression falls, “unless you don’t like it…”

                She laughs, half waddling back to him in her blanket wrap to press a kiss to his cheek. “I love it!” The excitement is back then, and he sweeps her up for the short walk to the mattress. Once she’s settled he stands again. “Now where are you going?” she pouts.

                He points toward the kitchen, “I made hot chocolate while waiting for the fire to build up.”

                Soon they are both sitting on the mattress, under the pillow fort with mugs of hot chocolate in hand. “You know,” she snuggles closer into his side, looking up with a playful smile. “This doesn’t suck nearly as much as I expected the night would without heat.”

                “I know right?” he leans to press a kiss to her hair. “Told you I’d keep you warm.”


	25. Looking out for our leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”.  
> ~  
>  Sara Lance & Martin Stein – Friendship

* * *

                “Sara,” Amaya quickens her pace to keep up with their Captain. “We need to stop for the night.”

                Sara glances over, “not yet, there’s still a lot of ground to cover.”

                “And we will do it more quickly when the crew is not tired and cold.” She motions to the others, trudging behind, offering a sideways smile. “We weren’t all trained to be resilient assassins.”

                Sara sighs, nodding after a moment. “You’re right.” She motions ahead, “We’ll stop as soon as we find somewhere that’s not an empty field.”

                They find a couple of empty cabins a little further up, the team hunting for blankets and other necessities. “I found popcorn!” Nate gives a victorious shout.

                “I’ll have us a fire going soon,” Raymond adds from where he’s knelt near the fireplace.

                “Captain,” Stein steps up beside Sara, “are you alright?”

                “Huh?” she turns to face him, “I’m fine.” She drops her head slightly, “And I’m sorry, I got so focused on finding the aberration I didn’t think about what I was doing to the rest of you.”

                “No one blames you, Sara.” He rests a hand on her shoulder, frown pulling at his lips. “You’re freezing, here.” He quickly shrugs out of his jacket.

                “Martin, I’m fine.” She waves a hand, “you need it more than me.”

                “On the contrary Miss Lance, I insist.” He drapes the article of clothing around her shoulders, nodding in satisfaction. “When you became our Captain, you took responsibility for the lives of your crew.” He motions to where the others have now gathered around the fireplace. Amaya and Zari are wrapped in a blanket, laughing as Nate and Ray take turns throwing popcorn kernels into the air for Mick to shoot with his gun while Jax attempts to catch them in his mouth. “A task you have rather excelled at.” He smiles, patting her shoulder, “but sometimes we have to remember to take care of our leaders too.” He motions his head toward the fire, “come now, Captain.”

                “You aren’t going to give up until I come with you, are you?” She asks, smile playing at her lips.

                “No, so I recommend you humor an old man.” He grins, “or you will find my stubbornness may very well rival yours.”

                She laughs at that, “I have no doubt.” As they approach the others she bumps her shoulder into his gently, voice quiet as she slips off the jacket. “Thank you.”

                He accepts it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Anytime, Sara.” Sara settles in with the girls, who quickly make room beneath the blankets. Martin taking a seat next to his counterpart, offering tips on how to better predict the fall pattern of the popcorn. The team’s laughter filling the small space late into the night.


	26. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want me to say?”   
> ~  
> Martin/Clarissa - Established

* * *

                “Guess you should be going, wouldn’t want you to be late.” Clarissa states, tilting her head back to where Martin is standing behind her as they look out the bay windows to watch the deer and birds in the yard.

                “Yes, though Captain Lance says she hopes to stop in more often,” he replies.

                “Compared to her predecessor, that shouldn’t be hard,” she shrugs.

                He frowns, arms tightening around her slightly. “Is there something wrong?”

                “Of course not, Martin.” She steps out of his embrace, turning to face him.

                “You just seem,” he pauses before finally settling on, “displeased.”

                She frowns, “and what would you like me to say?” her head tilts slightly. “That I’m happy you are leaving? That I don’t hate being away from you?” He can see the concern in her eyes, “that I don’t worry?”

                “Clarissa.” He sighs, gently cradling her face in his hands. “I am sorry I cannot be here more. But it is hardly fair for me to force Jefferson to remain behind.”

                “I know,” she gives him a small smile, “and to be honest I wouldn’t ask you to stay even if the two of you were not tied.” She reaches up so one of her hands rests over his. “You always come back from these trips with such life, an energy I hadn’t seen in you for years.” She sighs, shaking her head and causing his hands to drop. “I just fear that one day the adventure will be more than you are ready to face.”

                “Hey,” he leans forward so his forehead presses to hers. “I have seen countless wonders aboard that ship, but none of them compare to what is waiting for me here.” His hands find hers, fingers lacing together. “I will do whatever it takes to come home to you and Lily.”

                She smiles, one hand coming up to cradle his cheek. “That’s all I ask.” She leans up to press her lips to his in a slow, gentle kiss. As she pulls away the smile is on her lips once more and she motions toward the door. “Now go, save the world.” Her voice is playful, “they’d be lost without you I fear.” She winks, and he laughs.

                He leans in for one more kiss, “I love you.”

                “And I you, now go!” She laughs, shooing him toward the door. “Before they decide to park that ridiculous ship in my back yard!”


	27. Conflict of interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Going somewhere?”  
> “Don’t lie to me.”   
> “I’ve had enough.”  
> Angst  
> ~  
> Leonard & Mick – friendship  
> Pre-Legends (possibly Pre-Flash)

* * *

                At the sound of Mick’s heavy footfalls Leonard looks up from the book he’s reading on the couch. “Going somewhere?” he drawls, gaining the attention of the larger man now standing at the door.

                “Getting some fresh air,” he replies gruffly.

                “Don’t lie to me Mick, we both know it doesn’t work.” Leonard shifts from lounging across the couch to an upright position.

                “Not that it’s any of your damn business,” Mick turns with a glare, “but I need a drink.”

                “Hmm, one problem with that,” Len rises to his feet. “You nearly blew the job today, and all of the cops in a two city radius are looking for  _both_  of us.” He takes several measured strides forward, voice dangerously slow. “Which happens to make your movements, my business.”

                “You know what,” Mick takes a couple steps forward of his own. “I’ve about ‘ad enough of you bossing me about.”

                “Then you should learn some self-control.” Leonard replies coolly.

                “I’ve got plenty of control.” Mick snaps.

                “Really?” Len’s arms fold across his chest. “Cause you could have fooled me.” He tilts his head, “Or was shooting that guard, and igniting the curtains part of you plan the whole time?”

                “Wasn’t expecting him round the corner,” Mick shrugs, “just reacted.”

                “Precisely!” Leonard points, “you acted without thinking of the next step.”

                “’m not doing this.” Mick growls, “I’m going to get a drink.”

                “And if you get caught? If someone calls the police?” Leonard’s eyes narrow, “that’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

                “Do what you want,” Mick turns to the door, “I don’t need you to take care of me.” And then he’s gone.

                For a moment Leonard just stands there, staring at the door. Finally he sighs, making his way to the kitchen for pen and paper. When Mick returns, he’ll find a note saying he’ll receive his cut of the job once Len has it.

                Leonard tucks his book into the backpack with the few belongings he’d brought, then wipes down the surfaces in the safehouse. Finally he slips on his coat and out the back door, offering one last look in the direction of town, and one of his oldest partners. Still, he couldn’t risk being caught in a town he doesn’t know, not with Lisa waiting back in central. And so he makes his way to the bus stop, prize tucked safely in his bag, and spends the ride thinking through his next move.


	28. Man on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fire! Fire! Fire!"  
> ~  
> Raily - Established relationship

* * *

                Lily walked through the house, nose scrunching up at the faint smell of smoke. “Ray, are you burning breakfast?” She calls ahead, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she steps into the kitchen.

                “Breakfast? Is it morning already?” Raymond looks up from the collection of experiments spread across the table.

                “Yes,” she notes the dark circle under his eyes and just shakes her head with a fond smile. “I told you to set a timer so you weren’t up all –” her eyes widen, “your on fire!”

                “I know!” He nods, “I’m so close to figuring this out –”

                She cuts him off, “No, Ray, you are _on_ fire!” she points to the elbow that had previously been obscured before running to the sink for water.

                “What?” he spins, looking down before releasing a startled shout. “Fire!”

                She grabs a bowl full of water which she quickly douses the fire with, along with soaking the rest of his arm. “That explains the smoke smell at least.” She places one hand on her hip, the other setting the bowl on the counter.

                He’s rubbing the back of his head, watching her sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

                She laughs, walking up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love you, mad scientist and all.”

                “Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he smiles, nuzzling into her neck.

                “Apparently catch your clothes on fire,” she turns her head to press a kiss to his temple. “Now go clean up,” She motions through the house, “I’ll make breakfast and meet you back in bed.”

                He beams, waggling his eyebrows playfully, “breakfast and snuggles?”

                She just rolls her eyes, grinning at him. “Yes, now go.”

                Soon she’s tucked into his side on their bed; toast and fruit on a tray before them and coffee in hand. By her estimate he’ll be asleep in the next five minutes. But it’s a Saturday and there is nowhere she would rather be.


	29. Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to freeze to death”  
> ~  
> Mixen

* * *

                They stumble onto the porch of a small cabin; Amaya tucking further into her jacket as the wind swirls snow around them. Mick steps up the door, giving it a quick tug before looking at her. “You sure ‘bout this?” there’s something teasing in his eyes despite the cold. “Breakin’ an enterin’ ain’t exactly legal.”

                She huffs, arms wrapping more tightly around herself. “We’re going to freeze to death out here, I think the owners can forgive us.”

                “Nobody’s gonna freeze,” he shakes his head and kneels down by the door. He makes quick work of the lock, giving her a half smirk. “Learned a few things working with Snart.”

                She wants to say that her surprise was at the speed, not his skill, but she’s afraid that her teeth will chatter when she opens her mouth. He pulls the door open and ushers her inside before securing it once more. He leads her to a recliner, motioning for her to stay as he begins rummaging around for blankets.

* * *

                Amaya wakes with a grumble, ducking into the mountain of warm blankets to block the light that is shining in her face. It takes a moment for her to recall the previous night. She remembers the snowstorm, their coms going offline and watching Mick pick the lock. She remembers sitting down, but not falling asleep. She peaks her head out once more to look around. Sunlight reflects off the snow outside, slipping between the curtains to bathe the small cabin. She sees their jackets hung on chairs by the stubborn little fire in the fireplace.

                “Mick?” her voice is still drowsy as she looks around. There’s a grumble, then something pressing against her leg. Glancing down she finds him with his back against the chair, shoulder pressed against her legs. She smiles down at him, then begins looking around once more for their coms. She finds them sitting on a little table to her right, alongside a mug with what is inevitably overstepped tea. It’s room temperature as she pulls out the teabag, but there’s a warmth that blossoms in her chest as her eyes return once more to the man at her feet.

                She slips one of the coms over her ear, relieved to when it comes on. “Anybody there?”

                “Amaya!” She winches at Raymond’s volume, “we’ve been so worried! Are you guys okay? What happened?”

                She gives a breathy laugh, “we’re good Ray, we found shelter after the coms disconnected.” She glances out the window, “we could use a pick up though?”

                “Of course,” Sara’s voice now. “We’ll be there as soon as we track the com link.”

                “See you soon,” she reaches up to turn the device off before carefully beginning to remove layers. “Hey,” she reaches down to press gently on Mick’s shoulder. “Teams on their way.”

                “Bout time,” his voice is rough with sleep as he shifts slightly. “You okay?” he forces his eyes open, looking up at her curiously.

                “Yeah, thanks to you.” She smiles, leaning to press a kiss to the top of his head.


	30. Road Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Road Trip!”  
> ~  
> Raily - Established Relationship

* * *

                “So let me get this straight.” Sara looks between Palmer and the screen with Lily’s smiling face. “You want me to grant a week of shore leave, so the two of you can drive to Metropolis for a science convention?”

                They nod, Ray stepping forward. “But not just any convention-”

                Sara waves a hand to silence him, “traveling for the convention isn’t what confuses me.” Her arms come up to cross over her chest, “it’s the driving.” She looks at Ray, “you could take the jumpship instead.”

                He looks at her in abject horror, “and skip the chance for a road trip!?”

                “Um…yes.” One brow raises, “save time and hassle?”

                “But – but Sara!” he’s still looking at her as if she’s kicked his puppy. “What about the adventure? Stopping at weird landmarks? Singing with the windows down?”

                “Over priced gas station food and being stiff from hours in a confined space?” Sara adds making a face.

                “Exactly!” her teammate beams.

                Sara turns to the other woman. “And you?”

                “Same actually,” Lily smiles. “I’m currently working on a list of snacks and music for the road.” Giving a little shrug she adds, “the journey is half the fun.”

                Sara just shakes her head, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

                “So we can go?” Ray asks, hope bright in his eyes.

                She chuckles, “of course you can go, Ray.” She looks between them with an amuses smile before turning to exit the library.

                “Yes!” She hears them say in unison, before quickly breaking into more conversations about supplies and side trips.


	31. Ladies of science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been listening to the same song on repeat all week”  
> ~  
> Caitlin & Lily friendship  
> Raily - Established  
> Snowells - Implied

* * *

                “Okay, I have to ask.” Lily turns to see Caitlin leaning against the door frame with a puzzled look.

                “About what?” Lily tilts her head slightly.

                “The music,” Caitlin motions to the air around them. “You’ve had this same song playing every time I’ve come to the lab for the past week.”

                “Oh, that.” Lily laughs, hand dropping to her rounded belly. “The baby likes it.” she shrugs, “and it’s easier to work without being kicked in the ribs all day.”

                “I would imagine so.” Caitlin chuckles, stepping further into the room. “Speaking of,” she motions toward the other woman. “How are you doing?”

                “Alright,” Lily shifts to lean back against the table. “Better than Ray.” She laughs softly, shaking her head. “When I told him to go save the world I didn’t realize how much being separate would freak _him_ out.”

                “I thought he wanted to go help?” Caitlin frowns.

                “He did, does.” Lily nods. “But he can’t bear the thought of missing something.” She pats the pocket holding her phone, “I’m not even sure how he gets reception, but he texts every few hours to check in.”

                “Okay…you have to admit it’s sweet though.” Caitlin smiles at her. “It’s nice to have someone checking in on you.”

                “Harry just get’s distracted.” Lily shrugs.

                “What!” Caitlin straightens, voice pitching. “I didn’t –”

                “Relax, Caitlin,” Lily laughs, stepping forward to pat her friend on the shoulder. “I’m pregnant, not blind.” She smiles, “It’s been good to see you smiling again.”

                She flushes, nodding. “It’s…nice.”

                “Come on,” Lily hits stop on the music, locking her computer before grabbing Caitlin’s hand. “I could use some lunch. And we obviously have some catching up to do,” she grins.

                Caitlin looks like she’s going to protest, but shakes her head and smiles. “You know what, lunch sounds really good.”


	32. On my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean you’re leaving?"  
> ~  
> Snart siblings   
> Missing scene Legends S1E1

* * *

                “What do you mean leaving?” Lisa snaps, glaring over the safehouse counter at her brother.

                “I’m going away for a while,” Leonard leans back against the stove, hands still wrapped around his cocoa.

                “Going where?” her eyes narrow.

                He shrugs, “haven’t decided.” It’s not really a lie, the Brit hadn’t given any locations.

                “I’m coming with you.”

                “No,” the word is definitive.

                “Why?” There’s something almost pleading in her eyes. “You just got out of Iron Heights.”

                “Exactly,” he frowns. “And the police are on my tail about it.” He shakes his head, “I need to get out of town, lay low until things cool off.”

                “And I can’t join you because?” she tilts her head, hands folded before her on the table.

                “They aren’t after you,” he cuts her retort off with a finger held up between them. “And, I need someone watching the Rogues.”

                She frowns, and for a moment he thinks she’s chosen to give him the silent treatment like the little girl who used to refuse to speak for hours when he disappeared for a job. Instead she sighs, “fine.” Pushing up from the table she makes her way to him. “Just…” there’s sadness in her eyes, “come back to me, Lenny.”

                He smirks, “come on Lis, I’m a survivor.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll always find a way.”

                She takes the cocoa mug from his hand, setting it on the counter before pressing into his chest. “You better,” she mumbles against his collar. “You’re all I have.”

                One arm wraps around her. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

* * *

                It’s a few months later when she hears someone open the door of the safehouse. She grabs her gold-gun from where it sits next to the bed, setting her book down before making her way through the house. She sees Mick first, powering down her gun. “Don’t you know how to call ahead.” She glares, looking around. “Where’s Lenny?”

                “Lisa…” A blonde woman Lisa has never seen before steps up beside Mick, who is now looking at her with a sadness that sets her on edge.

                “What’s going on?” She glares at the woman, “who are you?”

                “My name is Sara Lance, I –” she pauses for only a moment, “worked with your brother.” She frowns, motioning to the table. “I think you should sit down.”

                “Where’s my brother?” She means it as a growl, but it comes out like whimper. The sad eyes of the pair have already given her the answer long before they speak. _She’s alone now._


	33. Introduction to the Arrowcave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything is fine.”  
> “This place is creepy.”  
> “Here take my sweater.”  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary

* * *

                “You sure this is the place, Boss?” Mick asks, pushing a rolling chair out of his way.

                “I’m sure, Mick.” Sara makes her way to the back office and the elevator she knows is concealed there. “Ollie used this building when he ran for mayor,” she uses her foot to push a box from her path. “Now it’s labeled as storage.”

                “Could use better security,” Leonard drawls.

                “There’s ’ardly anythin worth stealing by the look of it.” Mick adds.

                She chuckles, “he’s not that worried about people breaking in.” She activates the elevator, motioning the boys in first. “Gentlemen.”

                The lights are off as they step out, Sara fumbling a moment before finding the lights. “There we go.” Her eyes sweep over the room, then back to her partners. “Welcome to the Arrowcave.”

                She can see Len’s amusement at the name in how he smirks, Ollie is in for some teasing over it she’s sure. Mick frowns, looking around. “Could use some work,” he looks back at her, “unless creepy basement is his style.”

                “I don’t think it’s that creepy,” she bounces over to the salmon ladder. “But then I lived with a bunch of assassins in a mountain, so I may be a poor judge.” She tosses off her shirt and grabs the metal bar, easily beginning to climb the rack.

                “Thought your friends were supposed to be meeting us,” Leonard moves to lean back against the platform, close enough to enjoy the view of Sara’s toned muscles at work.

                “They will,” she’s paused about three-quarters up. “Likely detained by duties as Mayor.”

                “Got some pretty nice gear.” Mick comments from where he’s browsing the glass cases.

                “No stealing, Mick.” Sara glares from the top of the rack.

                He makes a less than convincing sound of acknowledgment, and Sara makes her way down. “So what exactly are we doing again?”

                “Computer girl found some info on Damien,” Mick replies, making his way up to the platform. “Didn’t want to risk someone intercepting a transmission.”

                Sara nods, arms crossed over her chest as she checks her hip against one of Felicity’s desks. “Cold?” Leonard drawls, eyeing the way she rubs at her arm.

                “I’m fine,” she shakes her head, “though I’m not sure how Felicity doesn’t freeze.”

                “Could start a fire,” Mick has his hand on the hilt of his heatgun.

                “Or,” Len offers a disapproving look, “she can have my sweater.” He pulls off his top layer, revealing the long sleeved shirt beneath.

                Sara chooses not to argue, slipping on the sweater which pools around her waist and hands. She’s about to say something when an arrow whizzes by Mick’s head. “How did you get in here?” comes the familiar, if altered, voice.

                “Ollie, it’s us.” Sara calls, stepping to the front of the group.

                “Sara?” Oliver’s voice returns to its normal pitch, hood dropping around his shoulders. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

                “Everything’s fine, Ollie.” She frowns, “Felicity called us.”

                “When?” his eyes narrow. “She didn’t say anything about –” he trails off at Sara’s sigh. “What?”

                “Our bad,” she sighs. “Waverider must have dropped us off early.”

                “Which is why I hate timetravel.” Oliver frowns on his way up, looking between the other two. “And you brought the lawbreakers along I see.”

                “Keeps life interesting,” Leonard shrugs. “Besides-”

                Sara glares before cutting him off, “they are part of my team.” She tilts her head, “call your –“ she glances at his hand a moment.

                “What now?” he looks at her.

                “Just making sure you two are actually married.” She shrugs, “then I’ll take my partners in crime and we’ll leave.”

                “Not sure that makes me feel better.” He looks between them, “last time your ship stopped in town there was a string of barfights.” The three share smirks, and he adds. “Culprits were never caught.”

                “I don’t know what you’re implying,” Sara offers an overly innocent grin.

                Oliver just sighs before placing his phone against his ear, “I’m sure you don’t.”


	34. Love of a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got you.”  
> ~  
> Snart siblings

* * *

                Leonard hears the shouting, glass breaking downstairs. Instinctively he hides, curling into the small closet with a flashlight he took from Lewis’ gear weeks ago. His intention is to remain out of sight until it quiets, but then whimpers make their way under the door, followed by crying. He freezes, then uses one of the word’s his mother scolds him for repeating before darting out of the closet and to the nearby crib.

                “Shh,” he reaches in, running a finger along Lisa’s arm until her little fingers wrap around his. Hazel eyes pear up at him, and he musters a little smile. “There we go.” He gently lifts her, cradling her to his chest before retreating once more to his hideaway.

                Leaning his back against the wall, he situates himself in such a way he can prop her up on bent legs. “Better?” he allows her to grab hold of his fingers once more, her pleased little sound making him smile. There’s another loud crash downstairs, Lewis’ raised voice, and she whimpers.

                “Hey,” he coos, giving her a gentle bounce with his legs. “It’ll be alright Lis…they just fight sometimes.” He shakes his head, “but I’ve got you, you’ll be safe.” He hums, continuing to bounce softly. Before long the infant is asleep, and he leans forward to press a feather light kiss to her head. “I’ll always protect you Lisa, no matter what.”

                Their mother finds them the next morning; Leonard asleep still propped against the closet wall, and Lisa sleeping soundly on his chest with her little fists clinging to his shirt.


	35. Peering into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t wanna be alone right now.”  
> ~  
> Mixen   
> Takes place at the end of Land of the Lost

* * *

                Mick is on his way back from the galley when he passes the library, Amaya curled up in one of the chairs. He steps inside, noticing the screen to his left is full of paperwork about adoptions and pictures of a woman with a striking resemblance to Amaya. “Hey,” his voice is quieter than usual, but her head still jerks up.

                “Mick, hey.” She swipes her hand across her cheeks, though if there were tears they are long gone. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

                He motions to the screen, “Pretty tell you?”

                She nods, “I just…I had to know.” She sighs, “but now….”

                “You want to talk ‘bout it?” he looks at her, weight shifting from one foot to the other.

                She shakes her head, “no.”

                “A’right,” he turns to make his way out, stopping as she speaks once more.

                “But I don’t want to be alone either.” She waits until he turns before adding, “if you wouldn’t mind?”

                He shrugs, sinking unceremoniously into a chair beside her. “Drink?” he offers her one of the beers he’d been carrying back to his room. She takes it, twisting off the lid before lifting to her lips. She grimaces at the taste and he chuckles. “Sorry, ‘s not as good as the stuff you stole.”

                She looks over at him, “it’s alright. I’ve just not had much in the way of beer.” After a moment she cocks her head, “you knew then? About my future?”

                “My partner was always real careful ‘bout who he worked with.” He shrugs, “so when you and pretty boy came on board I had Gideon pull up some records.”

                “Your partner was a smart man.” She shifts in the chair so her body faces him. “You ever look into the future?”

                Mick shakes his head, “not much point. Minute you step onto this ship ever’thing changes.” He shrugs, “sides, people like me.” He takes another swig of his beer, “you learn to take good things when you can, deal with the bad when it shows up.”

                She looks at him, “You know, they don’t give you enough credit.”

                He scoffs, “not super smart, just don’t like making things more complicated than they need to be.”

                They sit in silence a little long; eventually Amaya rises and has Gideon clear the screen. She walks over, resting her hand on Mick’s. “Thank you, Mick.”

                “Didn’t do much.” He sets the last empty bottle on the ground.

                “Maybe,” she smiles. Leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek she adds, “but maybe the simple answer is what I needed.”

                He watches her go, shaking his head before grabbing the empty bottles. Grumbling about having to go back the galley for more, but not regretting the company for a moment.  


	36. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just breathe, okay?”  
> “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  
> ~  
> Raily  
> Established Relationship

“Ray!” Lily calls through the house, one hand on her extended belly and the other holding the doorframe. “Ray, the baby’s coming!”

                He barrels into the room, just managing to catch his balance after tripping on the rug. “We need to get the hospital!” he looks around, “and get the go bags.” He pats his pockets, “and call your family. And-“

                He cuts off at her laughter, making a sound of protest as she half waddles over to place her hands on his arms. “Take a breath babe,” she slides her hands down to close at his wrists. “We’ve got time,” she winces.

                “Hospital!” he repeats, but the panic has left his eyes. “You get the in the car, I’ll grab the bags?”

                She nods, “I’ll call the grandparents.” She smiles, pulling out her phone as she makes her way toward the door and grabs the keys.

* * *

                Lily is watching the little boy nestled in her arms, only looking up at the sound of shifting in the chair next to her. “Hello,” she grins at Ray as his eyes open.

                “What happened?” he asks, wincing as he runs his hand over the knot on his head.

                “You totally fainted.” She answers, stifling a giggle.

                “What?” he shoots up, eyes dropping to his wife and the bundle of blue in her arms.

                She’s still smiling as he settles into the chair once more. “Yes, apparently childbirth is more than _The Atom_ can handle.” He flushes slightly, but his gaze remains fixed on the infant. “Well come on then.” She shifts slightly, “you can hold him.”

                Ray lights up, carefully settling the baby into the crook of his arm. “Hey there.” He coos, “Don’t you listen to your mother.” He glances over at Lily with a playful look, then back to his son. “Your daddy is tougher than he looks.” Ronnie reaches up to grab a finger on Ray’s free hand, gurgling happily. “That’s right, and I’m not going to let anything bad happen,” he glances up once more, “to either of you.”

                Something about the sight of her husband looking at her like she’s the whole world, and cradling their son in his arms, is enough to melt her heart. She blinks away the tears she feels building, reaching over to lay a hand on Ray’s leg. “I know.”

                He just smiles, pulling his finger from Ronnie’s tiny hand and laying it over Lily’s. “I’m the luckiest man on earth.”

                She just smiles, allowing her head to drop to the pillow. “We’re a lucky family.”


	37. Laying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need a place to stay.”   
> ~  
> Teen!Rogues

* * *

                There’s a sharp knock at the back door, causing Leonard and Lisa to jump where they sit in the living room. He motions for her to hide, then grabbing Lewis’ pistol makes his way through the house. Some of the tension leaves him when he sees Mick through the peephole. He sets the gun on the counter and pulls open the door. “Mick?”

                The other boy gives a short nod. “Need a place to stay…” he motions inside, “hear your old man was locked up again.”

                “For the moment.” Leonard steps aside to let him in. “What happened?”

                “Wrong place, wrong time,” he huffs. Now that he’s stepped into the light Leonard can see his black eye and busted lip.

                “Uh-huh,” Len’s known Mick long enough to doubt the story. But he doesn’t care enough to press about it just yet.

                “Brought some food.” Mick sets a bag on the table, a variety of jerky and chips visible through the opening.

                “Lenny?” Lisa’s voice comes from the entryway, bright hazel eyes and head of dark hair just peeking around the corner.

                He gives her a small smile. “It’s alright Lis, just –”

                “Mickey!” Lisa runs out, throwing her arms around the second boy’s waist.

                “Hey kid,” he ruffles her hair. “Got you somethin’,” She watches excitedly as he rummages through the bag, pulling out a pack of hostess cupcakes.

                She looks at Leonard hopefully, he nods and she grins. “Thank you!” she gives Mick another hug before grabbing the treat and making her way over to one of the chairs at the table. She takes a bite out of the first one, then pauses to look at the boys. “Want some?”

                “I’m okay Lis,” Len motions to the pack, “you eat them.” He moves to the fridge, grabbing a couple sodas. He hands one to Mick and they join her at the table for the nutritional meal of jerky and Doritos. Soon Lisa will return to her game in the living room, the boys will fill in the blanks of their time apart. They chat about a couple possible jobs, enough to keep Mick laying low and for Len to take care of Lisa until Lewis is out again. Eventually Len puts Lisa to bed, reminding her it’s a school night before he gets Mick settled on the couch. It’s dysfunctional, but it’s the closest thing to family Leonard has, and it’s enough.


	38. The Secrets Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can tell you’re lying.”  
> “You look like hell.”   
> “Everything is fine.”  
> Angst  
> ~  
> Snart Siblings

* * *

                Lisa watches as her brother storms into the safehouse, grumbling under his breath before stripping off his parka. “Good night then?” She quips over at him.

                “It was fine,” he growls, falling into one of the recliners.

                “First off, I know when you are lying, Lenny.” She frowns, moving over to him. “And second, you look like hell.”

                He’s glaring up at her, “Mick and I ran into….trouble.” He runs a hand across his head, mind slipping back to the rooftop, and his following discussion with Mick.

                “What kind of trouble?” she frowns

                “Minor inconvenience,” he drawls.

                “Lying again,” she slips into the chair across from him. “Come on Lenny, what’s happening?”

                “Not sure,” he turns to rest his knees over the arm of the chair, facing her more fully. “I’m thinking about going away for a bit.”

                “Again?” There’s a flash of irritation, “you just got back.”

                “I shouldn’t be gone long.” He shakes his head, “the less you –”

                “know the better?” she finishes. “When did secrets become our language?” She sounds tired, sounds hurt. “You get out of prison; no explanation, just that you need to lay low. And now,” she motions around. “You’ve come back as if nothing happened, only to turn around and leave again.”

                “Lisa,” he sighs.

                “Don’t patronize me. Lenny.” She offers a half-glare. After a moment she shakes her head. “You know what, fine.” She crosses her arms, “go, do whatever it is you feel you need to do.” She’s moved to stand next to the chair. “Maybe when you get back from whatever errand, we can be family again.”

                He opens his mouth to reply, but stops himself with a shake of his head. He rises, cradling her face in his hands before pressing a kiss to her crown. “I won’t be gone long,” he steps away, fingers running down her shoulders to hold one hand softly. “I just want you taken care of.”

                She drops her head, letting it lean into his shoulder. “I just wish you didn’t insist on doing alone.”

                “I’ll see you soon,” he walks away, grabbing his coat from a chair as he leaves once more.


	39. Note Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> On a post-it  
> ~  
> Snart Siblings

* * *

**Hey Lenny,**

**Sorry I missed you. Big job in Metropolis this week that couldn’t wait.**

**All my love – Trainwreck.**   
**P.S. Tell Sara and Mick I miss them too.**

 

                “Come on Len, we’re going to be late.” Sara calls from the front of the safehouse. “You said you just needed to grab something small”

                “Coming,” he calls back, quickly pulling Lisa’s message off the notepad and tucking it into his pocket. Then grabbing a pen he makes a quick one of his own.

**Lisa,**

**Don’t make me break you out of MPD custody please, some bigwig hero there.**

**Catch you next time – Jerk**

                A quick nod of satisfaction, then recapping the pen he turns and makes his way back toward Sara. Grabbing his coat and a small box on the way out.


	40. Bar Brawl Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary

* * *

                “Why is it that drinks with you always end in a fist fight?” Leonard drawls, ducking another swing.

                “Aw, come on Len!” Sara dances around one man, bending back the wrist of another as one eyebrow lifts above the other. “You two know you love me for it,” she grins, like a cat playing with a mouse.

                “Blondie’s right, Boss!” Mick cuts in, knocking a large man’s head into the bar. “This is the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

                “And it irks our dear Captain.” Sara adds, stepping between unconscious bodies as she approaches him.

                Leonard hums, “that part I do approve of.”

                “I know,” her eyes sparkle and he can practically fell the adrenaline buzzing beneath her skin as she brushes by him. “Come on Mick, next round is on me!”

                “Now you’re talking!” Mick laughs, turning toward the bar with her.

                Leonard watches them go, that catlike grace in her step in stark contrast to Mick’s heavy footfalls. He knows that the small blonde is more dangerous than they may ever know. But _oh does he enjoy playing with the fire._


	41. Excited Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> As a hello  
> ~  
> Raily  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                “Raymond, will you quit your bouncing.” Leonard looks over at the other man, “the whole ship is shifting beneath you.”

                “Len, be nice.” Sara offers a knowing glance from the Captain’s seat. “He’s just excited to get home to his girl.”

                “Science girl meeting us when we land?” Mick asks, dropping into his own seat.

                “Yes,” he’s grinning, “I called S.T.A.R. labs with an estimated arrival.”

                “Alright,” Sara watches as the other members move to their seats, “let’s get home.”

                Once they land Raymond is the first out the door, bag dropped to the ground as Lily steps out to greet them. Any words she intends to say melt into a fit of giggles as Ray sweeps her up in a spinning embrace. “Raymond!” she laughs, swatting at his shoulder so he will set her down.

                “Sorry,” he only sounds half apologetic. “But I missed you,” he drops to place a kiss over the bump beginning to form on her stomach. “Both of you.” He rises to place a swift kiss on her lips.

                “Which you told us, nearly daily, while you were away.” She’s smiling, kissing his nose.

                “Just wanted to remind you how important you are,” he nuzzles into her hair. “How much I love you, even if I’m not here to say it.”

                “I know,” she rests her arms around his neck, “and I’m sure our baby does too.”


	42. A Little to Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> When I am dead  
> ~  
> Mixen

* * *

                Mick’s standing in what feels like the middle of nowhere…it’s probably close, looking down at the small plaque in the dirt. He took the keys to the jumpship from Sara’s desk, though he’s relatively sure she left them out on purpose.

                He shifts to the base of a small tree nearby, bottle still held in one hand. “We bumped into Leo ‘gain the past mission.” He speaks to the air around him. “Caught me in one of his pscho-whatever babble speeches.” He huffs, “said somthin’ bout facing my feelin’s.”

                He looks back over to where the light reflects off the plaque. “Team’s not the same without you ‘round.” He takes a long swig, “and I’m not the feelings type…but I miss you.” He sighs, rising to his feet with a mumbled, “this is stupid.”

                He pauses just over the headstone once more, looking down at the 9 letters that form her name. “I ain’t ever been in love before,” he frowns. “But from what Boss…both of ‘em…say….I think I loved you.” He shakes his head, “sorry I didn’t figure that out ‘fore you came back here to die.”

                With a salute of his drink he downs the remainders of the bottle; then sets it, with the flowers he’d picked along the way inside, beside the stone. He doesn’t feel any different…but the thinks maybe he’ll visit again. She deserves at least some flowers out here, even if no one else remembers her.


	43. Written in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> Loud, so everyone can hear  
> ~  
> Raily   
> Established Relationship

* * *

                “Explain to me again why you need the jumpship?” Sara asks, arms crossed over her chest as she watches Ray.

                “It’s my and Lily’s anniversary,” he replies.

                “And?” Sara’s eyes are narrowed, “this requires the jumpship why?”

                He gives her that face splitting grin. “Well, here’s what I was thinking.”

* * *

                “Ray!” Lily laughs as he tugs her through the hall at S.T.A.R. Labs. “What’s the hurry?”

                “You’ll see.” He rounds one more corner and then they step outside. He makes a vague upward gesture with his hands, and she gasps as she sees the fluffy lettering above them.

**_Happy Anniversary Lily  
Love Ray_ **

                “Could you be any sweeter?” she giggles, turning to face the man at her side.

                “I can always try?” he replies, giving her one of those smiles that could outshine the sun.

                “Come here,” she grabs a handful of his shirt, pulling him down so she can press her lips to his. His hands settle at her waist, lifting her just slightly so he can deepen the kiss more easily.

                When they pull away she’s grinning up at him, “happy Anniversary, Ray.” She presses another swift kiss to his cheek.


	44. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding old photographs you’d forgotten about  
> ~  
> Lisa & Sara Friendship  
> Some Captain Canary

* * *

                Sara sets another box on the table, offering Lisa a satisfied huff. “That’s the last of them.”

                “You didn’t strike me as the type to keep so much.” The other woman looks at her, then the handful of boxes spread across the apartment.

                “I’m not,” Sara shakes her head, fingers trailing across the top of one of the boxes. “But my parents are both far more sentimental.” She chuckles, “they insisted that with my own place I should take it.”

                “So, you don’t know what’s in them?” Lis asks, resting her arms atop one as she settles in the floor of the living room.

                “Not a clue,” Sara laughs, “guess you get to help me solve that mystery.” She tilts her head, “if you don’t have other engagements?”

                Lisa grins, “what could be more important than learning about my future sister-in-law?”

                “Lisa,” Sara shakes her head, “Len and I got an apartment, not engaged.”

                Lisa’s eyes sparkle as Sara comes closer, a smirk much like her brother’s playing across her lips. “Whatever you say, Canary.”

* * *

                Leonard opens the door to their apartment, laughter filling the hall as he steps inside. Boxes still litter the kitchen and living room, the two women sitting in the floor with a binder stretched out between them. He remains out of sight, watching as the two interact.

                “And what is this?” Lisa is giggling again.

                Sara offers a mortified look, shaking her head, “Oh god…those bangs are so awful.”

                “I meant the goofy friendship bracelet, but yeah, the bangs too.” Lisa replies.

                “And look,” Sara almost coos, pointing at another photo. “My dad got me this little stuffed shark,”

                “Wait!” Lisa jumps up, sprinting over to one of the other boxes and pulling out a very worn out stuffed animal. “You were right about them being sentimental.”

                “I can’t believe it!” Sara laughs, hugging the thing to her chest as Lisa returns.

                “I thought the two of you were going to be putting things away,” Leonard drawls as he steps into view, eyes drifting around the room. “Not making more of a mess.”

                “We were getting there,” Sara offers a sheepish grin, both women rising to their feet.

                “Is that Chinese I smell?” Lisa steps closer, grabbing the take-out bag from his hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll get the table set.” She adds, leaving for the kitchen.

                Sara sets the shark back on one of the boxes, Leonard leaning down for a chaste kiss when she’s closer. “Lisa okay?”

                Sara smiles, “we were friends before you introduced us, Len.”

                “I know,” his hand settles at her waist, “but this is different.”

                “Lisa and I are great,” she gives him a playful smile, “probably more than you’d like.”

                He groans, but they both know it’s all play. “Will you love birds get in here, I’m hungry!” the younger Snart calls from the kitchen, pulling a laugh from them as they navigate between boxes.


	45. Late to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon lights at 1:30 am  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary

* * *

                Sara makes her way down the slow street, eyes sliding from one storefront to the next. She moves to the more questionable part of town, the hum of neon lights filling the air. She eventually finds the little bar that Leonard had sent the address for, and from the ruckus coming from the door she surmises they’ve started the fun without her.

                A burly man is coming her direction as she opens the door, she offers an overly pleasant smile as he tumbles out and onto the street. She ducks a flying bottle, scanning the room until she sees the fur lined hood to her right. Mick’s bellowing laugh tells her he’s fine, and with a quick glance to her left she sees him slide a smaller man the down the bar.

                She easily darts between bodies, bumping lightly against Len’s shoulder as she settles with her back to his. “I’m hurt, you didn’t wait for me.” She raises her voice to be heard over the chaos.

                “Tried not to,” he drawls in reply, “but couldn’t stand for the man harassing the girl at the bar.”

                “What guy?” it’s half a growl, and he gives a light chuckle before delivering a solid punch.

                He waits until Sara flips a man, then glances back at her. “Past you on his way out.”

                “Knew I should have tripped that guy.” She mumbles, he just raises a brow and she waves it off.

                Soon the bar is full of figures lying across the floor and tables, groaning in various levels of pain and consciousness. The woman behind the bar looks relatively unfazed by the whole thing, wiping up spilled drinks as the three approach her. She looks up, slinging the rag over one shoulder. “While I appreciate what you did for me,” she looks from Leonard to the other two, “it really wasn’t worth trashing my old man’s bar for.”

                “Sorry about that,” Sara reaches into her pocket, pulling out a wad of bills which she sets on the counter. “This should cover most of the damages to the establishment, can’t say much about the patrons.”

                “Not their first fight, and I’ll be closing up soon anyway.” The woman flips through the bills, shrugs and moves toward the glasses. “What can I get the three of you in the meantime?”

                They just offer quick smirks to one another, settling onto the barstools before requesting their liquor of choice, spending their freedom together before returning to the ship for another day of saving time.


	46. Part of the The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob  
> ~  
> Rogue Canary  
> Captain Canary - Established

* * *

Leonard makes his way down the concrete steps, Sara’s arm linked lazily with his as they move. He shakes his head, “one of these days we’ll get through a banquet without interruption.”

                “I hope not,” she makes a face, “I can only handle so much of false pretenses and quiet grabs for power without a breather.”

                He chuckles, hand shifting to the small of her back to guide her gently around the corner. “Getting restless are we?”

                Before she can respond Mick’s gruff voice cuts in, “Boss.” He inclines his head to the pair as they shift their focus to him. He kicks a wooden chair at his side, a man in his late thirties bound and gagged. “Found our friend ‘ere offering his service to our friends out back.” He tosses a small white packet to Leonard, who sighs as he flips it over in his hands.

                “Markus, right?” Leonard tilts his head, then motions for Mick to remove the gag. He does so, but the figure remains silent. “I thought we had an understanding,” he motions to the burn on the man’s arm from a couple months prior.

                “I ain’t hurtin’ nobody.” The man glares, “we’re on the same side.”

                Sara scoffs, and Leonard steps forward to crouch before him, noticing his busted lip and the gash on his brow. “That’s where you’ve made a grave miscalculation my friend,” Leonard’s smile is cold, his tone that of a parent speaking to a child. “We have class, we strike those who deserve it.” He holds the packet before Markus’ face, “And I have no tolerance for this type of trash in my city.”

                “So what? You going to teach me another lesson now? Train me to be a better criminal?” Markus sneers.

                Leonard smirks, rising back to his full height. “ _I_ won’t be doing anything to you.” His eyes narrow, “but you will be made an example of.” He returns to Sara’s side, anticipation sparkling in her eyes. “Looks like you get your distraction after all.”

                “Whatcha girl gonna do, talk me to death?” Markus quips, followed by the sound of Mick’s fist colliding with his jaw.

                “Watch your mouth,” Mick growls.

                Leonard shifts his attention back once more, though this time his focus is on his partner. “Are you good with them?”

                Mick nods, then motions back toward the steps. “I got it, you get back to robbing these idiots blind.”

                Len chuckles, attention returning to Sara. “Try not to make to much of a mess, you still owe me a dance.”

                She grins, something dark in her blue eyes. “I think I can manage that.”

                “Good,” he leans in, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. “Have fun, Canary.” He adds before turning back to the steps.

                “Wait?! Canary?” Markus’ voice cracks, “as in…you’re the Black Canary?”

                Sara just grins wickedly, shifting her dress to pull a thin knife from her thigh. “And it’s time for you to sing.”

                She manages to do her work without a drop of blood marring her sapphire gown, the drug dealer alive but unconscious. She cleans her blade on a towel Mick hands her, turning to the larger man as she hides it once more. “Leave him somewhere he’ll be seen, don’t want him dying before he can deliver the message.”

                Mick nods, “will do.”

                She smiles, the warmth and affection a stark contrast to the professional killer. “I don’t know what we would do without you.”

                He chuckles, “you’d manage I’m sure.”

                She hums in consideration as she approaches him, “but nowhere near as well.” She leans up to press a kiss to his cheek.

                He rolls his eyes, offering a small smile before pushing her toward the steps. “Go on, sooner you go dance with ‘im the sooner we can go back home.” He tilts his head slightly, “I found that old movie we were talkin about.”

                Sara grins, “I’ll tell Len to clear the rest of our evening.” She offers a wink, “see you soon.” And then she’s making her way back up to ballroom where Leonard awaits her.


	47. Adventures in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space  
> ~  
> Raily - Pre-relationship

* * *

                “Dude,” Nate pushed his friend’s shoulder gently. “Go ask her out.”

                “What?” Ray turned to look at the man, “I couldn’t…I mean we’re workmates.”

                “I don’t care!” He gives him an exasperated look, “I cannot stand another three and a half years on this ship watching you pining after her.”

                “I’m not pining,” Ray whines.

                “Yes, you are man.” Nate rolls his eyes, “You have been since the two of you got paired at the academy.” He shoves his friend forward, “ask her to dinner.”

                Ray shakes his head, “no…not now.” His friend just sighs in defeat.

                That night Ray can’t get to sleep, sitting at his desk working furiously on an equation until his eyelids are simply too heavy to hold open.

* * *

                “I’m telling you Lil,” Caitlyn shakes her head, “the physics specialist is interested in you.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous.” Lily rolls her eyes, “Raymond is that way with everyone.”

                Caitlyn snorts, “he can’t take his eyes of you, that’s not normal behavior.”

                “Look,” Lilly sighs, “if he’s so interested why hasn’t he said something?”

                “Well, your gorgeous and brilliant and he’s a total clutz. He’s probably intimidated.” Her friend replies.

                “Intimidated, of me?” Lily laughs, “Caitlyn I trip over my own feet.”

                “Uh-huh…whatever you say.” The second girl shakes her head, and they return to the comfortable silence of work.

                When Lily returns to her quarters that night she finds an envelope just inside her door; picking it up she flips the paper curiously in her hands. Sitting on her bed she pulls out a folded piece of paper, inside is a long equation.

                Her curiosity wins out and she sits down to begin working the problem, laughter bubbling past her lips as she finds a dinner invitation in the final answer. She hurries to get dressed in something other than work clothes, making her way to the cafeteria. Ray Palmer is sitting at a table for two, a rose in the center. As his gaze meets hers he waves excitedly, before quickly dropping his hand and rising to his feet.

                He pulls out a chair as she approaches, grinning brightly. “You look lovely.”

                She feels heat spread across her cheeks. “Thank you.” She smiles as he takes the seat across from her, “that was quite the invite you sent me.”

                He looks at her sheepishly, “I wasn’t really sure what to say.” He runs a hand through his hair, “wasn’t really sure you’d come.”

                “Raymond, why wouldn’t I want to meet with you?” she tilts her head.

                “I mean…you’re amazing, and beautiful, and you could probably get any guy you wanted on this ship. You graduated our finals with a perfect score, which less than 5% of academy students do. I mean I did well, but compared to that?” He runs a hand through his hair, “and now I’m rambling.”

                She laughs, reaching out to clasp one of his hands in hers. “Ray; you are a brilliant physicist, your handsome and your smile lights up a room.” She pulls back, hands fidgeting on the table before her. “Any girl would be thrilled to go out with you.”

                He blinks, watching her in silence for a long moment. “You…think I’m handsome?”

                On the other side of the cafeteria two science officers watch with smug looks as their friends laugh and talk over dinner. “Took them long enough.” Nate grumbles.

                “You’re telling me,” Caitlyn shakes her head.


	48. And They Were Roommates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College   
> Something about hair, make-up, and body products  
> ~  
> Captain canary - Pre-relationship  
> Mixen - Pre-relationship

* * *

                “Amaya,” Sara calls as she makes her way to the hair and make-up section backstage at the campus theater. When she receives no reply she calls louder, grumbling as she tries to pull the pins from where the other girl had done her hair earlier. “Amaya!”

                “Miss Jiwe is not here at the moment.” An unfamiliar voice drawls from the shadows to her right, and she quickly spins to face him.

                “Well, do you know where she is?” Sara asks, watching as he steps into the light where she can get a clearer view. He’s more than a head taller than her, dark hair shorn close to his head and a sharp crystal gaze watching her in return. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” Actually she knows it, she’d remember a man who could actually be attractive in jeans that snug.

                He smirks, “I do, and you have not.” He motions toward the stage, “Your friend is helping the pyrotechnician with something.” He leans his shoulder against a nearby post, “a man who happens to be a friend, who was supposed to be meeting me for lunch.”

                “Oh!” she smiles, “you must be Mick’s roommate then.” She tilts her head slightly, “Leonard, right?”

                He nods, looking at her curiously. “And you,” she sees his gaze drop to the shorts word still attached to her belt, then back to her face. “Miss Lance, I presume?”

                “Just Sara,” she waves off his more formal choice as she makes her way to one of the make-up chairs. Setting the weapon aside before hopping up and resuming her battle against the braided halo atop her head.

                “May I?” Leonard steps closer, one brow rising as he motions to her hair.

                She huffs, hands dropping to her side. “Be my guest.”

                He steps behind her, and she watches in the mirror as his long fingers fish out pins with a practiced ease. He meets her gaze with a curious one of his own, “So, how did a history major get caught up in a performance of Treasure Island?”

                “Because her roommate does hair and make-up, and she could only stand so many of her stories of weapons mishandled before finally caving.” She shakes her head, gaining a sound of displeasure from above until she stills once more. “The better question,” she motions to where he’s now running his fingers through her loose hair to shake out any remaining hairpins. “How is a business major so good with hair?”

                She sees the small, almost wistful smile play at his lips. “I have a younger sister, she liked theater in school and our parents weren’t around much.”

                His fingers are still carding slowly through her hair, and she really doesn’t want him to stop. “Soo…” she tilts her head back to look up at him. “Does that mean you can also braid hair?”

                “Is that a challenge?” he smirks down in return.

                “I’m just saying,” she shrugs, “It’s awfully windy out today.” She bites back a grin as he rolls his eyes and motions for her to sit up once more.

* * *

                “So,” Amaya glances to the man at her side, “do you think they’ve had enough time to get acquainted yet?”

                “They better,” Mick replies gruffly. “We’ve walked around this ‘ole building an’ I’m ready for lunch!”

                She laughs, “I can second that, we just have to hope they are game.”

                He shrugs, “if not we go without ‘em.” He gives her a playful smile, “you’re better company than Snart anyway.”

                As they step backstage, they find the other pair sitting opposite one another in the prep chairs. Sara’s legs curled under her, hands moving animatedly before her while Leonard’s legs are crossed at the knee, hands folded atop them as he listens attentively.

                Mick clears his throat and the pair turn to face them with a mix of relief and frustration. “About time!” Sara rises, and Amaya notices the long braid that swings over her friend’s shoulder. “Leonard and I were about to go get food without you.”

                Amaya smiles, “funny you should say that.” She glances to the figure beside her, bumping her shoulder into his arm, “Mick and I were just talking about us all going out together?”

                Leonard shrugs, “as long as we go now, I don’t care.”

                Sara nods her agreement and the four begin making their way across campus. Sara and Amaya lead, the blonde leaning over to bump against her friend. “A double-date, really?”

                “Hey, I tried to get you to talk to him other ways.” She shrugs, “I’m not going to apologize for introducing you to a guy who might actually keep up with you.”

                Sara offers an amused chuckle, “dating roommates…sounds like a bad romcom.”

                “Or a really good one.” Amaya shrugs, grinning at her friend. “Come on, admit it, you like him.”

                “We’ll see,” Sara glances back with a smile.

                Behind them the boys have remained mostly silent, Leonard finally the one to speak. “I know what you’re doing.”

                Mick shrugs, “wasn’t really trying to hide it.” He offers a half glare, “not like I ‘aven’t made it pretty clear I thought Blondie would be a good match for you.”

                “I don’t need a girlfriend, Mick.” Leonard sighs.

                “Yeah, you do.” He shakes his head, “someone’s gotta get your head out of those books sometime, gonna study yourself to death. ‘Sides,” he smirks at his childhood friend, “you already like her.”

Leonard scoffs, but doesn’t argue as Sara looks back to catch his gaze. Drawing an appreciative hum as she begins to sway her hips more prominently. “Guess we’ll find out.”


	49. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Of Head Kisses  
> Lisa & Sara Friendship  
> ~~  
> CC established relationship

* * *

                Lisa easily slips through the crowd, long years of training among the rouges making it so she doesn’t even think about it. Finally, she finds her goal; Sara standing in a corner of the room, Lenny surprisingly absent from her side.

                “Hey,” her voice is soft, leaving a couple more inches than usual between herself and the other woman.

                “Lisa?” Sara looks at her in surprise, her shoulders dropping some. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

                Lisa offers a sad smile, “Lenny called me, told me what happened with your father.” She takes a step closer, “I’m so sorry, Sara.”

                “Thank you.” Sara runs a hand through her hair, “uh, your brother went to help my sister’s doppelganger with something, he should be back any minute.”

                “I’m not worried about Lenny,” Lisa huffs, opening her arms to the other woman. “Will you just come here?”

                Sara obliges, stepping into the other woman’s arms for a tender embrace. She leans in, relieved at the familiar touch, comfort from someone she still knows. “You deserved better than this.”

                “He deserved better,” Sara whimpers, the tears coming back once more. She’s tired of crying, of losing.

                “I’m sorry,” is all Lisa can find to say, and she hates it. Absently she notices that she’s taller than Sara right now, the blonde woman must have chosen flats instead of heels today. Lisa presses her lips to Sara’s hair, a mirror of the way Sara had done to her when Lisa was mourning her brother; sitting on the couch of a safehouse. Lisa had never had anyone other than Len, sometimes Mick, to rely on, to love. Sara had been one of the first women to stand beside her, to be the sister Lisa had always wished she’d had. They got each other, and right now it killed Lisa that she couldn’t do more.

                “Good to see you got in without trouble.” Leonard’s drawl pulls Lisa from her thoughts, Sara pulling away from the embrace enough to look over at him.

                He steps up to give Lisa a short embrace, and a whispered, “thank you for coming.” As they part his hand instantly seeks out Sara’s, giving a gentle squeeze.

                “I wish I could have been here sooner.” Lisa frowns, “what happens now?”

                “After the service is over we’ll have to go graveside.” Sara answers, rubbing tears from her eyes. “After that mom is having people over for food I think.”

                “And after affairs are in order? Are you going back on the road?” Lisa looks between them.

                “No,” Leonard answers firmly, giving Sara a sideways glance. “We’re taking some time, back in Central.” He looks back to his sister, “I was hoping you could set up a safehouse for us?”

                “Of course!” Lisa nods.

                “Sara,” Laurel, or the woman who looks like her, approaches. “It’s time.”

                Sara nods, releasing Len to follow the other woman. She pauses long enough to give Lisa’s arm a gentle squeeze, “I’m glad you’re here…it means a lot.”

                Lisa just smiles, “you’re family now, this is what family does, right?”

                She thinks there are tears in Sara’s eyes once more, “yeah, it is.”

                Once Sara is out of sight Lisa turns to her brother, frown settling on her lips. “Is she okay?”

                “No,” Len sighs, running a hand over his head. “Not right now.” He offers her a tired, but hopeful look. “But she will be,” he gives an almost smile. “We’ll be there until she is.”

                “We’ll be there even after.” Lisa corrects, allowing him to lead her toward the main room. “Like she’s been for us.”

                He nods, offering a soft smile she’s only seen a handful of time over the years. “Family.”


	50. Love of a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top of the head kisses  
> “I almost lost you”  
> ~~  
> Snart Siblings  
> CC established

* * *

                Leonard sits, head resting in his hand as one of Gideon’s monitors beeps softly, offering an easy meter for his breathing as he waits.

                “Len?” Sara’s voice pulls him from his turbulent thoughts, one of her hands sliding gently onto his shoulder.

                “Gideon says she’ll be okay,” he replies, motioning where Lisa’s scrappy form is hooked into one of Gideon’s medical chairs. “But…” he sighs, one hand coming up run over his head.

                “You need her to wake up, to be sure.” Sara finishes, catching his hand in her own as he nods. “She will, she’s a strong kid.”

                “Still,” he looks back to his sister, maybe thirteen, with bruises and scrapes that have nothing to do with the time pirate who’d gone after her. “If we hadn’t…”

                “But we did,” Sara cuts him off, something stern about her. “We got the bad guy, and Lisa will be home before anyone knows she’s gone.”

                “Not that it’s any better,” he frowns. “I’m in prison right now. Another of Lewis’ failed heists.” He shakes his head, “it will be months before I’m able to protect her again.”

                “And she will make it through that as well.” Sara squeezes his shoulder gently, “Lisa takes everything thrown at her, and comes out a brilliant Rogue, and an amazing woman.” She gives him a gentle smile, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll come back with some food later.”

                He nods, watching as she walks out of medbay once more. His attention returns to Lisa, to the little girl he’d been forced to leave behind so many times. He brushes hair from her face, “I worried about you, about what he would do to you while I was away.” He brushes over fingerprint bruises along her arm. “Not without warrant.” He sighs, “I always wanted you to have better.”

                “Lenny?” Her voice is soft, eyes blinking open.

                “Lisa?” He gives a relieved sigh, clasping one of her hands in his. “How are you feeling.”

                “Alright,” she offers a crooked little smile, “you got old.”

                He laughs, relieved and a little amused. “Something like that, kiddo.”

                He knows they will have to wipe her memory; so he makes the most of her stay. He lets her eat whatever she wants (mostly sweets they couldn’t afford), and takes her through the ship to meet the others. The team treat her like gold, and while he won’t admit it, he’s immensely grateful. Still, the time comes and he has to take her back; waiting until Lewis leaves the house before going in through the back.

                “So…will I see you again?” she asks, looking up curiously as she makes her way to her room.

                “Yes, it will just be a little longer.” He replies, sitting on the edge of the bed as she goes to the bathroom to change into sleepwear and brush her teeth.

                “Good, I don’t like being home without you.” She frowns, but quickly perks back up. “What about the others? Do I see them again too?”

                He smiles at her, ruffling her hair as she stops in front of him. “Yeah, you’ll see them again too.”

                “Ray owes me a rematch at that game.” She states, followed by a playful grin. “And your girlfriend promised to teach me how to throw knives.” His eyes widen slightly and she just scoffs. “The pretty blonde one was obviously your girlfriend, Lenny.”

                “Come on,” he pulls her into an embrace, her arms locking around his neck. “It’s time for you to sleep.”

                “Story first?” she asks, looking up at him with puppy like eyes that had swayed his decisions more times than he liked to admit.

                “I think we have time for one story.” He motions for her to get into bed, he tells her about a beautiful woman, who can get anything she wants, and loves all things gold and glitter. He tells her how Golden Glider gets into trouble, but also helps the good guys. He tells her that this woman falls in love, and that even though things are rough she finds happiness.

                “I wanna be like Golden Glider when I grow up,” she announces sleepily as his story comes to a close.

                He chuckles, “I bet you will.” He leans down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, Lisa.”

                “Night, Lenny,” she kisses his cheek, “see you soon.”

                He flashes her just before she falls asleep, slipping out as soundlessly as he came. It’s only once he reaches the edge of the yard, he allows himself to look back. “See you soon, Lis.”


	51. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss on the head  
> ~~  
> Martin & Lily  
> Raily - Established relationship

* * *

                Martin is sitting in the living room, nursing his tea in one hand and holding a book with the other. Clarissa had insisted on making breakfast, and he could hear her humming to herself in the kitchen. The peacefulness is broken by a knock at the door; Clarissa’s voice singing as she moves through the house. “I’ll get it.”

                As she opened the door a pair of familiar voices reached him, as well as the happy squeal of his grandson. Martin set aside his book and drink, rising as the group entered the room. “Hey daddy,” Lily smiled, setting the carseat onto the living room floor before walking over to embrace him.

                He smiled, pulling her closer before placing a habitual kiss on the top of her head. “Hello, dear.”

                “Good morning, Professor!” Ray beamed, arms loaded with several bags as he walked into the room.

                “Good morning, Raymond,” the older man chuckled, “you really don’t –”

                “Have to be so formal, I know.” Ray frowned, “but after calling you Professor so long, anything else still sounds…weird.”

                Lily just roles her eyes, walking over to take a few of the bags and make her way toward the kitchen. Clarissa follows behind, baby Ronnie happily perched on her hip as they all move to the other room.

                “Breakfast first,” his wife smiles, motioning to the table.

                Soon they are all gathered around, empty plates stacked together as they each hold their mug of coffee or tea. “So,” Ray motions toward the bags on the counter, “I think I brought everything. But I haven’t exactly done this before, soo…”

                “Done what before, Raymond?” Martin frowns, looking at the younger man.

                Lily, who had come to grab the plates pauses. “The family picnic?” When he still looks confused she shakes her head, moving a little closer. “I forget that you don’t always remember these things, altered time and all that.”

                He frowns, “I’m very sorry Lily.”

                “You don’t need to apologize,” she walks over, leaning to press a soft kiss against his crown. “Happy Father’s Day.”

                It all floods back then, lazy Sundays eating picnic sandwiches at the park. Or drinking lemonade and eating strawberries on a blanket in the living room while it rained outside. _Best dad ever_ written in a child’s handwriting, or thoughtful cards sent from school.

                He gets to his feet, pulling her into a tight hug as she begins to laugh. “Remember now?”

                He nods, “I do.”

                “Good,” he releases her, then motions to where Ray is making faces at Ronnie. “Because Ray has been looking forward to doing this for weeks.” Her voice drops to a playful whisper, “and he makes the lemonade way to sweet.”

                At this they both laugh, drawing the attention of grandson and son-in-law alike. Equally puzzled looks on their faces until Ronnie begins to laugh, the sound quickly infecting the entire room.

                “Alright you four,” Clarissa motions to the various items on the counter, “Let’s get these sandwiches made so we can get to the park.” They all nod, moving over to the counter. The beginning of a whole new set of memories and tradition.


	52. Missing Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so fucking petty, you know?”  
> ~~~  
> Snart Siblings  
> Captain Canary - Mentioned  
> WestAllen - Mentioned

* * *

                 “Lenny,” Lisa watches as her brother slips into his signature parka. “Explain to me again what it is we’re doing?”

                “We are going to pay Barry Allen and his lovely bride-to-be a visit.” He drawls, slipping the cold gun into its holster.

                “But I already told you, Barry is out of town.” She crosses her arms.

                “I am aware.” He replies, grabbing his motorcycle helmet on his way to the door. She follows, grabbing her own helmet before killing the lights and locking the door.

                She takes lead, and soon he’s picked the lock on their door. It’s a nice little space, Lisa has visited a couple times for various celebrations since becoming an occasional ally to Team Flash. “Now what?”

                But Leonard has already made his way into the kitchen and is moving cups around in the cabinet until he pulls out an absurd looking mug; the shape of a deer head, that he sets on the counter. He turns to her, head tilted slightly. “Pen and paper?”

                She motions for him to wait and makes her way to Iris’ desk, returning with a notepad and pen which she offers. She remains at his elbow as he begins to write, cannot help but laugh as he props the pad up against the mug. “Really? All this because they didn’t send you a wedding invitation?” She rolls her eyes, “they thought you were dead, you do realize that?”

                He crosses his arms, “Sara has died, she was invited.”

                “She wasn’t-” Lisa trails off with a huff, “you’re capable of being immensely petty, you know that?”

                He scoffs, “the last time I was accused of being petty it was before a judge that tossed me into juvie.”

                “Come on,” she grabs his sleeve, tugging him through the house. “I still have to take your girlfriend dress shopping, and you need to acquire suits for you and Mick.”

                “Already done,” he replies as they step back into the hallway and she locks the door with a spare key above the doorframe. He makes a disapproving sound, and she looks at him with a raised brow. “I don’t know if I’m more disappointed you made me pick the lock, or that Barry is dumb enough to leave a key on top of his door.”

                “You would have picked the lock even if I’d handed you the key and we both know it.” She replies, returning the key.

                “Guilty,” he hums, biting back a smile as she laughs at him before tossing his helmet to him. He slides onto the bike, flipping the visor down before revving the engine to life. It’s good to be back in his city, and Barry isn’t the only one he intends to remind he’s not so easily killed.


	53. Grieving Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t be strong all the time. Sometimes you just need to be alone and let your tears out.”  
> ~~  
> Raily - Established relationship  
> Post Crisis on Earth-X

* * *

                Raymond moves through the house, exchanging pleasantries with the various friends and relatives who have stopped by to check in on Clarissa and his family. Lily had asked they stay at her parent’s house for a little while, which Ray had easily agreed to. Jax was also present most days after work, struggling with Martin’s loss every bit as much Clarissa and Lily.

                He finds Lily in the living room, talking to one of her father’s former colleagues. He smiles at the other man, resting a hand on Lily’s shoulder. “Mind if I steal my wife for a moment?”

                “Of course,” the other man dips his head.

                Lily offers a puzzled look as they move toward her father’s study. “What’s wrong, Ray?”

                Once they get inside he clicks the door closed behind them, giving her a concerned look. “I’m worried about you.”

                She frowns, “I’m fine, Ray.”

                He sighs, “No, you aren’t.” He motions toward the doors, “I know you are being strong for them, especially Clarissa, and that’s fine.” He sets his hand on her shoulder, lets it slide down her arm to close around her wrist. “But you have to let yourself grieve.” His voice is gentle, supportive, “even if that means you take some time alone, to cry where no one knows…just don’t hold it all in.”

                She takes a shaky breath, looking up at him with shimmering eyes. “What if I don’t want to be alone?”

                He just opens his arms, an invitation she readily accepts. She presses into his chest, allowing his arms around her to become a barrier that keeps the world at bay. “I’m right here, for as long as you need me.” He whispers, and she sobs as her walls finally break away.

                They aren’t standing long before Ray carefully sweeps her legs up, moving them over to one of the cushioned chairs. Lily curls more tightly against him, face buried in his shoulder as she continues to cry. Raymond doesn’t speak; just rubs gentle circles along her back and arm.

                When she finally quiets, she pulls away just enough to look up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Better?” he asks softly, brushing tear trails away with his thumb.

                She sniffs, then gives a small nod. “A little,” she reaches up to rest her hand over the one he still has against her cheek. “Thank you.”

                “All you ever have to do is ask,” he smiles.

                She reaches out to cup his face in her hands, “I know, I just…I don’t think I could do this without you.”

                “Of course you could,” he gathers her hands into his. “Lily, you are one of the strongest, most amazing women I have ever known.”

                She smiles at that, and it even reaches her eyes this time. She looks back at the door, sighing, “I guess we should be getting back to the others.”

                Ray shrugs, “Only if you’re ready.” He motions in the direction of the others, “Jax is watching Ronnie, and I got some frozen pizzas for dinner. They’ll manage without us for a bit.”

                “In that case,” she snuggles against him once more, looking up at him. “maybe just a few more minutes?”

                “Whatever you want,” he leans down to press a kiss to forehead. “I love you.”

                “I know.” She replies, only moments passing before they both break into grins and she giggles.

                Ray just beams down at her, glad to hear her laughing again. He’s no stranger to grief, knows that sometimes the greatest step towards healing is finding the light in the little moments.


	54. Secrets we Must Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “this is a secret you’re going to have to let me keep,”  
> “why can’t you understand?!”  
> ~~~  
> Timeship - Pre-relationship

* * *

                Rip sits in the library, multiple books strewn across the desk and various papers thrown haphazardly about. “I think,” Gideon’s voice fills the space. “That maybe it is time you rest for the night, Captain Hunter.”

                “Not captain anymore, Gideon.” He corrects, for what feels like the hundredth time since boarding. “And we have to find a way to stop Mollus.”

                “And you must rest, or you will be no good to the team.” She sounds almost scolding in her reply.

                “If we don’t find a solution, there won’t _be_ a team.” Rip’s on his feet now, hand running through his hair. “Why can’t you understand the weight of this threat?” It’s to quiet to be a shout, but the anger is thick. He glares up at the ceiling, “what aren’t you telling me?”

                For a moment there is no answer but silence, then finally, softly, she speaks. “I’m sorry Rip, this is a secret you’re going to have to let me keep.” She cannot tell him that before the oculus was destroyed, she saved the last update to the timeline. He cannot know that she saw this possible future, saw him give his life to protect her and the team. “Please, do not ask me.”

                Rip’s never heard her sound so…sad. He deflates, the anger draining and leaving exhaustion in its wake. He sinks into one of the chairs, head in his hands. “What has happened, Gideon? How have I grown so far from the Captain who stole you away?”

                “It is in the nature of humans to change,” she replies softly, “you grow and you change, sometimes for better, sometimes not.” She’s quiet a moment, then adds. “You are still the honorable man who I stole away, if a little wiser, a little more tired.”

                “I don’t know that I was ever honorable,” he shakes his head.

                “Honor, bravery, loyal…all of these things have applied to you.” There’s a hint of amusement, “but you do not always show them in the best ways.” Before he can reply she adds, “now, you need to rest. I will continue searching my database, and alert you if I find anything.”

                He sighs, nodding slowly. “You’re right, it’s not as if I’m doing much good.” He rises slowly, swaying slightly as his body protests the movement.

                “You are welcome, and Rip?” he glances up, waiting for her to continue. “You will always be Captain Hunter to me.”

                He gives a small smile, “thank you, goodnight, Gideon.”

                “Goodnight, Captain.” She replies, waiting until he leaves the room to print the document he’d been searching for. She’s dragged this out too long already, but she wishes desperately she could have just a little more time. Just a few more days before she loses him again.


	55. In love with a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You called me, remember?"  
> ~~~  
> Goldenvibe - Established

* * *

                Lisa slid from her bike, leaving her helmet on the seat as she makes her way toward the front of Star Labs. She slips one glove off, quickly typing in the code Cisco had given her for access. Most days she opts for breaking in, keeping staff on their toes, but today she was invited.

                She moves silently down the halls, hears Cisco’s voice coming from the main room. “Alright, just cut him off at, yes Barry I’m aware.” He huffs, and Lisa smiles as she moves to lean in the doorway. “Just get to the park.”

                 “Scarlet gonna be alright?” She asks, watching as Cisco physically jumps; hand flailing as he attempts not to flip his chair. Once his balance is regained, he spins to face her. “Jesus, Gold! Don’t scare me like that.”

                She chuckles, pushing off the wall to move closer. “Sorry.”

                “No you aren’t,” he half glares, then he shifts to looking like a confused puppy. “Wait, why are you here?”

                “Cisco,” she laughs, pulling her phone from the pocket of her tight jeans. “You called me, remember?”

                “Oh,” she sees the gears turning, the realization in his eyes. “Oh! Lunch, right.” He looks back at the console to his left, and hand running through his hair.

                “Hey,” she steps between his legs, gently turning his head back to face her. “I get it, you gotta save the world.” Her hands slide onto his shoulders, his fluttering around before finally settling at her hips. “Dinner, tonight?”

                He visibly swallows, and she almost feels bad for being an influence on someone so…good and sweet. But then he’s rising, hands shifting to take hers. “Dinner would be great.” He sighs, “I’m sorry about this, really.”

                “Maybe I’ll let you make it up to me tonight?” She teases, shifting so her nose brushes his. He hums approvingly, lips just ghosting against hers when a loud beep from the console interrupts them. “Duty calls,” she steps out of his space.

                “Why is it that metas always seem to have the worst timing.” He grumbles, spinning back to the console.

                “Cisco! How is –” the female voice trails off as Caitlin’s eyes meet Lisa’s. “What are you doing here?” it’s almost a hiss, as she comes to stand in front of the console.

                “Me?” Lisa intentionally sweetens her tone, leaning against the back of Cisco’s chair and draping her arms over his shoulder. “I just stopped in to check in on my favorite heroes.” She pouts, “you don’t have to be so _frosty_ about it.” Caitlin tenses, and Lisa knows she shouldn’t take quite so much pleasure in poking at the other woman. But the doctor is just so _easy,_ not to mention Lisa already has a list if nickname and puns thanks to Lenny. It didn’t help that personally Lisa was much more interested in Killer Frost, finding her much easier to get along with.

                “Ah, Miss Snart, how nice of you to drop by.” Wells’ voice draws her attention to the doorway.

                “Harry,” she smiles and dips her head in greeting. “It’s good to see you.” Of all the individuals at S.T.A.R. labs, their relationship was surely the strangest. Cisco had explained that this Wells was from a different earth, one that had it’s very own Lisa Snart. A woman who must be quite educated, if his attitude toward her is any indication. Still, she doesn’t ever ask, and he’s never offered anything.

                “I am going to have to ask you stop distracting my scientists.” There’s an almost smile on his lips, arms crossing over his chest.

                “Of course,” she steps away from Cisco’s chair. “I was just watching him work.”

                “Uh-huh,” the older man replies with a shake of his head, “I’m sure you were.”

                “Can we focus on the issue at hand?” Caitlin interrupts. Lisa puts her hands up in mock surrender, moving to occupy the seat next to Cisco as they work.

                She does enjoy watching the team work, reminding her vaguely of watching her brother with the Rogues. A sudden _whoosh_ , and she’s pushing hair from her face to look at the red clad speedster. “Well, that wasn’t so bad.” He turns, smile breaking out as he sees her. “Lisa!”

                “Barry,” she replies, rising to her feet before he steps up to pull her into a short hug. She pats his shoulder, offering a small smile as they step apart. “Not bad work out there.”

                “Thanks,” he beams, and again she wonders how she got mixed up with these heroes.

                “Yep, great work, Barry.” Cisco has his hand in hers now, tugging her toward the door. “Gotta’ go now!”

                She laughs as he pulls her into the elevator, looking down as the door shut. “In a hurry, are we?”

                He huffs, “if Barry starts talking with you we’ll never get out.” His hand finds her again, “and he’s already canceled one date today.” He tilts his head slightly, “somewhere you’d like to go for dinner?”

                Lisa just smiles, leaning to rest her forehead against his. “I was thinking chinese, your place?”

                “Chinese sounds great,” he shifts to press a quick kiss to her lips. “I’ll even let you pick the movie.”


	56. Firemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop Moving”  
> ~~  
> Mixen - pre-relationship

* * *

                Amaya makes her way to the back of their little campsite, careful not to trip over the ropes tying down the hastily erected tents. Finally she finds her goal, sitting on a fallen tree and attempting to wrap part of his arm.

                “There you are.” She stops before him, “Nathaniel and Ray are arguing over the best way to start a fire.”

                “Haircut knows how to build a campfire.” Mick shakes his head, “Pretty should leave him alone.” He tugs at the now twisted bandage.

                “Let me help?” She asks, motioning to the wound. He just nods, holding out his injured arm. She supports it on one of her own, using the other hand to unwrap the gauze and examine the wound. The cut is a couple inches long, but not deep enough to raise real concern. Amaya pulls a couple leaves from her back pocket, rubbing them between her fingers before laying them over the cut.

                Mick jerks, starting to pull away. Amaya’s grip tightens fractionally around his wrist and he stills, her eyes coming up to meet his. “Stop moving.” She offers a half smile before adding, “please?”

                “Feels funny,” he glares at the leaves.

                She laughs softly. “They’ll help prevent infection till we get back to the ship.” She motions toward the woods, “I saw them earlier and thought they might be useful.”

                “We do seem to need patchin’ up alot.” He frowns, “what about the Captain?”

                Amaya smirks, “oh, I’m pretty sure your partner is seeing to her.” She ties off the bandage, patting his shoulder gently. “There, good as new.”

                Mick glances from his arm up to her, “thank you.” There’s a rare gentleness in the smile he gives her, the one that seems to be just for her, just for moments alone.

                She leans up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome, Mick.”

                Before she can say more there is a small explosion in the center of camp, followed by a shout of alarm and a collection of swears. The two share a quick glance before Mick rises with a huff. “Guess I gotta show ‘em how to make a fire after all.”

                Amaya just laughs, smiling to herself as she follows behind him.


	57. Seeing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you don’t rest, you won’t get better/heal.”  
> ~~~  
> Timeship - Pre-relationship

* * *

                Rip digs through a stack of paper in his office, looking for the chart he’d made earlier that day. “Captain Hunter, you should be resting.” Gideon’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

                “Not now, Gideon.” He replies shortly. “I have to find a way to stop the Legion before they complete the spear.”

                “And you will, but it does not have to be now.” Rip swears she’s frustrated, more noticeable emotions after so long in his head…or maybe he just notices them more now. “You have been through a great deal of trauma; your body needs time to heal.”

                “I feel fine, I’ll rest when this is over.” He moves to the next stack of paper.

                “Rip Hunter!” He looks up at the sharp tone, double taking at the angry woman standing before him. “If you are not willing to take care of yourself, I will be forced to do it for you.”

                For a moment he just gapes at her. “How are you...”

                “How am I what, Captain Hunter?” Her head tilts, almost disinterest in her tone. “How am I going to sedate you? I am quite sure Captain Lance could be persuaded to help.”

                “I do not believe that will be necessary.” Rip watches her a moment longer, a spitting image of the woman he’d kissed before waking up. Maybe his mind really is snapping. “Perhaps the old saying is true, and I will have more luck looking with fresh eyes tomorrow.”

                Gideon watches smugly as Rip straightens up the stack of papers, continuing to glance up at her only to look away with a shake of his head. “I think that is a wise idea.”

                He gives a hum of agreement before turning to make his way down the hall. “Goodnight, Gideon.”

                “Goodnight, Captain Hunter.” Tomorrow she’ll tell him that Jax has updated her projection matrix to allow her to cast a human form throughout the ship. But for tonight, if it will convince him to rest, she’ll let him believe that she’s merely a figment of his imagination.


	58. Weekend Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't act so innocent."  
> ~~~  
> Raily - Established Relationship

* * *

                Lily steps into her family’s living room, irritation rising as those around her fall instantly silent. “You know what, I’ve had it!”

                Jax looks at her, head tilting slightly as he adjusts Ronnie in his arms. “What’s wrong, Lily?”

                She glares between the young man, and her husband standing beside them. “I wish I knew.” She points between them, and then over to where her parents sit on the opposite couch. “But it’s obviously something you don’t want me knowing about.”

                “Lily, dear.” Martin frowns. “I’m quite sure none of us know what you’re talking about.”

                “I’m talking about the hushed conversations when you think I’m not in earshot.” She looks at her mom, “the way you keep asking about watching Ronnie for a weekend.” She turns to Jax, “And you’ve been spending an awful lot of time here…despite having school and a girlfriend.”

                “Hey,” Ray almost coos, stepping closer to her.

                “Don’t you act so innocent.” She glares at him, “don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off to tinker at night, or the calls to Captain Lance.” Raymond flushes, and on any other day she might find it charming…but she’s just so frustrated. It’s been weeks of her questions brushed off, of little secrets, of being left out.

                “It’s not what you think.” Ray stammers, hands coming up before him.

                “I don’t even know what to think!” she huffs, “other than the people I love are keeping secrets.”

                “Not all secrets are bad,” Jax pipes up, her son giggling as Jax bounces him.

                “Like not telling me I was an anachronism?” She asks.

                “Those were…unusual circumstances.” Martin shakes his head, “this is very much different.”

                “So, you admit there’s something you are hiding?” she crosses her arms.

                “I was planning a weekend away for our anniversary.” Ray blurts, pulling her attention back to him.

                “What?” She blinks, surprise clear in her features.

                “It was supposed to be a surprise.” Ray rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “Sara was going to let us borrow the Waverider’s jumpship, your parents watching Ronnie and Jax house sitting.”

                “Oh,” she released a whoosh of breath, running a hand over her face as a smile tugs at her lips. “Now I feel like a giant idiot.”

                Ray’s lips are quirking up at the corners now. “It would seem I’m the one at fault, my presumed stealth no match for your keen observations.”

                “I’m sorry I spoiled your surprise,” she walks over to stand in front of him. “Forgive me?”

                “Only if you forgive me for worrying you,” he pushes hair behind her ear. “I never meant to upset you.”

                She leans up for a brief kiss, gaining a sound of disgust from Jax. “Hey, save it for the trip!” Ronnie makes a gurgling sound as if in agreement, and the entire room dissolves into laughter.

                “Well, now that we’ve clear that up.” Clarissa looks around the room, “who wants ice cream?”

                “Count me in!” Jax is instantly on his feet, passing Ronnie to Martin before darting into the kitchen.

                “Come on,” Ray slips his fingers between Lily’s, “I want to get some rocky road before Jax eats it all!”

                Lily just laughs, swinging their entwined hands as they move to the kitchen.


	59. Loopholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not going anywhere."  
> ~~~  
> Lance Sisters  
> CC - pre-relationship  
> Laurel/Tommy - mentioned

* * *

                Laurel descends the steps of the Arrowcave, pulling the domino mask from her eyes while she mentally makes a list of the things she needs to do tonight. The sound of fists hitting a punching bag give her pause, she didn’t think anyone else was supposed to be here.

                She rounds one of the pillars and for a moment all she can do is stare. She’d know that figure anywhere. “Sara?” the word has hardly left her mouth and she’s sprinting toward her sister.

                “Laurel,” Sara’s voice is strained, her hand coming up to wipe her cheeks before she turns. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” She accepts the offered embrace.

                As they separate Laurel notices the blood on her sister’s knuckles, forced smile and familiar tension in the other woman’s shoulders. “Bloodlust?”

                Sara offers a sad smile, “that obvious?”

                “I spent a lot of time around Thea,” Laurel answers, her hands gently clasping Sara’s calloused ones. “I had hoped your adventure might help.”

                “It did….but then,” Sara shakes her head. “Nevermind.” She tilts her head, “what about you? We have a brief shore leave and I wanted to check in.”

                “Oh no!” Laurel half glares, “you don’t get to change the subject that easily.” She pulls Sara toward the medical supplies to clean her knuckles. “You’ve been traveling through time, Sara!”

                Sara hums, “not as amazing as you’d think. Chasing a power hungry psychopath, learning I’ve been a puppet, being stuck, losing…” she trails off, and Laurel notes the way she spins a ring the older girl doesn’t remember.

                “Hey,” Laurel frowns, catching Sara’s downcast gaze. “it couldn’t have been all bad?”

                Sara gives her a little smile, “I did get to be part of a Saloon fight in the wild west.”

                Laurel laughs, “of course you did.”

                Once her hands are bandaged Sara steps back, “I should probably be getting back to the ship.”

                “Oh, you’re not going anywhere yet.” Laurel narrows her eyes, “I still have questions, and you should really see dad.”

                Grudgingly Sara agrees, and soon finds herself on the couch at home. It’s strange, how much has changed in the city, and how much hasn’t. Her father had seen her briefly before getting called back out, kissing the top of her head and telling her he loved her as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

                “You met someone,” Laurel speaks softly, fingers reaching out to brush over the silver ring.

                “Yeah, I did.” Sara’s voice is almost a whisper, “he made me think maybe I could beat the demons the Lazarus pit left behind.” A quiet sob escapes her lips, “and then I lost him…before,” she shakes her head, “I never got to tell him, not really.”

                “Sara…” Laurel pulled her sister into her arms, Sara’s tears falling on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She still feels the hole that Tommy left, she can only imagine Sara’s pain.

                “He deserved better.” Sara mumbles, “I’d give anything for just one more chance.”

                “That’s it,” Laurel states, waiting until Sara pulls away to continue. “When did you say you have to be back?”

                Sara wipes the tears from her cheeks, glancing up at the clock on the wall. “Soon…I should really be going.”

                “Give me five minutes.” Laurel motions for her to wait, jumping up and running through the house. She returns with a bag in hand, tucking her phone in her pocket.

                “What are you doing?” Sara frowns.

                “Isn’t it obvious,” Laurel grins. “I’m coming with you.”

                “Laurel…you can’t,” Sara is looking at her in disbelief.

                Laurel scoffs, “Of course I can.” She pats her pocket, “I don’t have any court cases right now, and Ollie said he’d cover.” She shakes her head. “Nobody gets to break my little sister’s heart and get away with it.”

                “Laurel…Len didn’t…” She shakes her head. “You can’t fix this.”

                “Says who?” She puts one hand on her hip, “I have spent my life learning the loopholes in the legal system, for better or worse.” She smirks, “how much harder can the laws of time be?” She holds out her hand, “Come on little sister, time to go be heroes.”

                Sara smiles, small but real as she stands. She bypasses the offered hand altogether, pulling Laurel into another embrace. “Thank you.”


	60. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You came to me for a reason. So what is it?"   
> ~~~  
> Mixen - Pre-relationship (or Brotp, if you prefer)

* * *

                Mick moves between the tents, listening more than looking. Finally, he hears her voice, sliding down to sit next to it. Looking at the stars he wonders how long he has before they realize he’s taken the jumpship and run away…briefly as it may be.

                “Mick?” He looks up, sees a very confused looking Amaya.

                “Hey,” he just watches her, the way she moves, how her brow furrows.

                “Miss Amaya,” a second woman steps up, watching Mick warily. “Should I call for the warriors?”

                “No,” Amaya waves her off. “I’ll be quite alright.” The woman nods and turns away, Amaya’s attention shifting back to Mick. “Inside.”

                He rises, following her into the tent before sitting on the offered cushion. “What do you want?”

                “Nothin’,” he shrugs.

                Her arms are crossed, almost glaring back at him. “I already told Sara I can’t come back. I have to stay.”

                “Boss didn’t send me.” He replies gruffly.

                “You came for a reason Mick,” she almost growls. “So, what is it?”

                “I missed you.” He huffs, her eyes widening. “Ya ‘appy now?”

                “Oh,” she crumbles, sinking to the floor in front of him. “I’m sorry Mick, I just assumed…” She sighs, reaching out to rest one hand over his. “I’ve missed you too.” They sit a moment, until she moves to sit next to him. “How are the others?”

                “Good. Boss is busy, new Brit is worse than the old one.” He shrugs, “weird creatures on the loose now, Haircut loves every moment of it.” He motions in the air with his hand. “Pretty’s working with the burau now. Zari still keeps to herself, cept to pester me.”

                She chuckles, “good for her.”

                “You good here?” He looks around the tent, “happy?”

                “Yes, I’m content.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “Miss the team, even miss the ship sometimes.”

                “I should go.” He starts to shift, but her hand on his wrist stops him.

                “Stay, just a little longer?” she looks away, “doesn’t seem fair, running off after you came all this way.”

                “Little longer,” he looks down at where her hand is on his. “Boss will know I took the ship soon though.”

                “Mick Rory,” she laughs. “You stole the jumpship just to visit me?” He just smirks, and she presses a kiss to his cheek.


	61. Support of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can this stay between us?"  
> ~~~~  
> Ray & Zari friendship

* * *

                Zari isn’t sure what time it is (other than really late), when there’s a knock at her door. She groans, swears at the door, then falls back into bed. “What?”

                “Zee…can I come in?” Ray’s voice flows through the cracks, like a whimpering puppy asking to be let in.

                “What do you want, Ray?” she wines, debating between pulling the sheets over her head or throwing something at him.

                “Can I come in…it’s,” he pauses for a moment, “sensitive.”

                With another groan she sits up, “let him in, Gideon.”

                The door opens, and in comes Ray Palmer in his Star Wars pajamas (because _of course_ they’re Star Wars). He waits for the door to shut, then moves toward the bed, pausing at the foot of it.

                “Just sit down,” she motions to the bed, and he quickly accepts the invitation. “Now, what is it that couldn’t wait until morning?” she asks, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

                “It’s Nora.” Before she can reply he holds up a hand. “Not what you think.”

                “And, what exactly do I think?” she watched as he opened his mouth, only to close it again and shake his head.

                “I mean it’s not about helping her escape…actually it’s kinda about Anna too.” He huffs, “I mean, I guess it’s a little about even Kendra.”

                “Ray!” she cuts him off, waiting until she has his attention to continue. “What are you talking about? Who’s Anna? What’s this have to do with your previous teammate?”

                “They were both my fiancé.” He replies easily.

                Zari feels her jaw dropped, “you were engaged… _twice_? What happened?”

                “Well, Kendra’s reincarnating soulmate came back…and they decided to try and work things out.” He waves a hand before him, “which was for the best, really.”

                “And Anna?” Zari rests her arms on her pulled-up knees.

                There’s a sadness she doesn’t think she’s ever seen in his eyes. “Anna Loring was the love of my life. She loved me before the Atom was even a thought, before I was anything more than a man full of ridiculous ideals.” He goes silent, and Zari’s not sure this is a story she has the right to pry open. Gratefully, he continues on his own. “We were in Starling, now Star, city. There was a villain after the Green Arrow, our accident was just collateral.” He takes a slow breath, “we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but my whole world died that day.”

                “Ray,” Zari doesn’t know what to say, wonders how the embodiment of sunshine came through that so brightly in the end. Absently thinks how in all the conversations on the ship, he’s never once asked about going to rescue her.

                He shakes his head, “I’ve made peace with that.” He looks down at his hands, “if it wasn’t for losing Anna, I would never have become the Atom, never gotten here.”

                “I’m still not sure how this connects to Nora Darhk?” Zari questions, watching as he leans back against the wall.

                “After losing Anna, I accepted I wouldn’t fall in love again.” He motions to the rest of the ship, “then I met Kendra; and I didn’t love her like I loved Anna. But I could see myself being content, happy even, with her by my side for the rest of my life. But Nora,” he runs a hand through his hair. “Nora makes me feel so much more than that. Her struggle hurts so much, rivaled only by the hope that she’ll come through.” He looks at Zari, big puppy eyes so very lost. “I think I really love her, Zee.”

                “Kendra was just a placeholder, of sorts. But you feel like this thing with Nora is a betrayal of Anna’s memory?” She asks, pieces falling in place.

                He nods, frowning slightly. “Please understand…I really did love Kendra, it just wasn’t the same as…this.”

                She nods, heaven knows she can understand the desire for companionship. “So…wouldn’t Anna want you to be happy?”

                “What?” he’s looking at her confused.

                She sighs, shifting to sit closer to him. “If your positions had been reversed, and Anna had found someone she loved, someone who brought her heart back from that blackness…would you have wanted her to move forward?”

                “Of course!” he straightens. “Anna’s happiness would trump any vow or promise she made to me before my death. No question.”

                “And don’t you think she would want the same for you?” She asks gently, reaching over to take one of his hands in hers. “I may not have met your Anna; but I know you. I’ve watched you take risks and break rules for Nora, not for a romantic reward, but just so she has a chance for something better.” She shrugs a little, “if Anna loved you near as much as you care about Nora, I have no doubt that she’d want to see you happy.” She reaches up to rest a hand over her heart, “moving forward isn’t forgetting the ones we love. It’s choosing to honor their memory by not letting that loss stop us.”

                Ray nods, eyes shimmering in the dim lights. “Thanks, Zee.”

                “You’re welcome.” She gives his shoulder a light shove, hoping to lighten the mood. “Now, we should both get some sleep before the Captain bursts in with a new catastrophe!”

                He laughs softly before wiping his eyes. “You’re probably right.” He rises, pausing just before he gets to the door. “Most of the others don’t know about,” he motions around him, “all of this.” He shifts his weight, “so, can we keep this between us?”

                She smiles, “Yeah, Ray. Your secret is safe with me.” She motions toward the door, “now out! I want sleep!” He laughs again, but makes his way out the door. Zari collapses back into her bed, wondering how she’d become the romantic advisor of the Waverider as she drifts to sleep once more.


	62. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, normal people listen to medical advice.”   
> ~~~~  
> Mixen

* * *

                Mick jerks awake, a petite hand settling on his shoulder along with a gentle voice. “Easy, Mick.” He opens his eyes slowly, Amaya’s concerned eyes looking back. “You’re back on the Waverider.”

                He grunts, shifting so he’s sitting up slightly. “What ‘appened?”

                “You passed out,” Amaya settles back onto a stool. “Gideon says it was to much strain on your injuries from our last fight.”

                “Couldn’t just sit around. Boss was in trouble.” Mick replies gruffly, grabbing a glass of water from the side table and downing it.

                Amaya sighs, “Gideon has added another week to your recuperation.”

                “’m fine.” He straightens, wincing as one hand comes to his fractured ribs.

                “Is this common in the future?” She crosses her arms, “because in my time, people usually listen to medical advice.”

                He chuckles, “criminals don’t get medical advice.” He looks at her, “we keep movin’, cause the only way we’re seeing a doctor is if we’re behind bars.”

                “You’re not a criminal now, Mick.” She pushes firmly against his shoulder, “and heroes are allowed to heal.”

                “Not a hero,” he shakes his head.

                She huffs, “you’re going to rest, whether you want to or not, Mr. Rory.”

                One brow rises as he looks up at her. “Is that so?”

                She smirks, “guess you get to decide if you want to do it the easy way, or the hard way?” her fingers hover over the totem at her throat.

                He groans, leaning back into the chair. “Fine, but only cause I’m tired.”

                She grins triumphantly, “whatever you say.” She pats his hand, “if you behave, I might even be persuaded to get drinks later.”

                “Don’t think that’s part of the medical advice for my condition.” He watches her curiously.

                “I didn’t say alcohol.” He sees the playful glint in her eyes. “but, I don’t think one beer would jeopardize your healing.” She leans up to press a feather-light kiss to his temple, one of his hands in hers. “Rest.” He grumbles something in response, but settles back into the chair before dozing off all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, ladies and gents, I'm officially caught up!  
> I'll quit spamming your notifications now.


End file.
